Devastating Love
by Dezuki
Summary: Yuki finds out he was arranged to marry someone since birth, and Kyo takes this as an oppurtunity to start something with Tohru. Rated for language, violence, and sexual situations KyoXTohru YukiXOC HaruXOC
1. An American Visitor

**Ah yes . . . my very first Fruits Basket fic. I wanted to make it only after I had read the 9 books. Now, I am very prepared. **

**I decided to do my first as a Kyo/Tohru because one of my good friends is crazy about Kyo, but I felt bad for Yuki. 00 So I'm putting him with an OC. I'm so smart. XD**

**And so . . . I introduce to you. . .**

**Devastating Love**

Yuki and Tohru were eating dinner together at the Sohma house, talking quietly as they ate their soumen.

"It's delicious, Honda-San." Commented Yuki, enjoying the sweet broth.

"Thank you, Yuki-Kun. Although it's a bit plain, maybe I should try adding a hint of ginger. . ." replied Tohru. Yuki chuckled. 'How like Honda-San' he thought, 'thinking her food is never good enough when it's perfectly delicious. It's a good thing that stupid cat went to bed early, he doesn't deserve something that tastes so good.' Yuki looked at Tohru, who didn't seem to notice his gaze, thinking of what she should do for breakfast.

Yuki loved Tohru's eyes, the way her hair slung over her shoulder when she ate, even how her hands maneuvered her eating utensils. He smiled his angelic smile at the thought.

"Hahn . . . what is it we have here?" yawned Shigure as he walked into the dining area, "Starting dinner without me? It would've been nice if you waited until I came back." Shigure smiled, chuckling at something that . . . wasn't funny.

"Oh, hello Shigure! How was your visit to the main house?" asked Tohru.

"It was . . . well . . .I have to talk to Yuki-Kun about it if you don't mind." Answered Shigure. Tohru nodded and left the room.

"What is it Shigure?" asked Yuki, silently tapping his knee

"Well, I just spoke with Akito . . ." started Shigure. Yuki's eyes widened , dreadfully worried that Tohru might have to leave, "He says there will be a new resident in our home arriving from America.He or shewill be arriving tomorrow night."

Yuki sighed in relief, "So? What's so bad about that?"

Shigure sighed, "Akito wouldn't just let us home an American without a reason. You see, before Kisa, a woman named Sukaya Sohma was the Tiger. She was arranged to marry the current Rabbit of the family. Being the rebel that she was, she refused and flew to America before any of the Sohmas could do a thing. Alll we know is that she got married and gave birth. . ." Shigure breathed for a few seconds, "Sukaya, we know, died because Kisa was of course the next Tiger. But Sukaya had put her child up for adoption, we know because her foster parents had found the Sohmas and told us that . . . they had Sukaya's child. They said Sukaya didn't want to have any children, and didn't believe in abortion, so she gave away her child." Shigure finished his story hesitantly, "And you, Yuki-Kun, were arranged since birth to marry the child of Sukaya Sohma if the child was found, whether the child was male of female."

Yuki stared at Shigure blankly, "I-I-Is the child . . . m-m-male or f-f-female. . ." asked Yuki, feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"I don't know . . . we'll find out tomorrow night when he or she arrives. Not even Akito knows, sadly enough." said Shigure. Yuki stormed out of the dining area and into his room. He slammed the door behind him and slumped on his bed, burying his face in the pillow. Yuki silently sobbed.

'How could Akito do this to me . . . right when I had almost fallen in love. For all I know, I might end up marrying a guy. Why do I, of all people, have to find out I had an arranged marriage since birth when I fallen in love with Tohru Honda. . .' Yuki thought. Emotions raged through his mind.

"I'LL KILL AKITO, I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL SPILL HIS BLOOD AND . . . AND . . .!" Yuki wanted to yell out every curse known to mankind, wanted to wish everything bad on Akito, wanted to put him in the emergency room with his own hands.

But instead, he fell into a deep sleep.

Yuki woke up, realizing that he had fallen asleep in his clothes. He walked to the bathroom to wash up. He looked into the mirror. He saw a timid, handsome boy with silver hair and gentle silver eyes. Well, at least he always said silver, when he knew it was really grey. He would've smiled, thinking about his foolishness, but he didn't, because he was going to meet this mystery person tonight. He walked into the dining area, where Torhu was cooking breakfast. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Yuki.

"Good morning Yuki-Kun!" she greeted cheerfully, "I heard we are going to share our home with an American, so I made an American breakfast! Your . . . err . . . pan - cakees are on the table, Yuki-Kun!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! IT'S PANCAKES!" yelled Kyo in disgust.

"Shut up, stupid cat." said Yuki in reply as he hungrily dug into his pancakes. 'What a practical name.' thought Yuki, 'Cakes in the shape of pan, and made in a pan. Pancakes.'

"We're going to be late for school, Yuki-Kun and Kyo-Kun." said Torhu, "We should get going now." The trio immediatly left the house, going off to school.

_**Later, three hours after school was over. . . . . . .**_

"Yuki-Kun! Yuki-Kun?" called out Tohru from the kitchen, "Yuki-Kun, Shigure wants you!"

"I'm coming, Honda-San, don't sweat it!" laughed Yuki. He jogged to the kitchen where Shigure was awaiting him.

"Yuki, I'd like to introduce you to our American visitor!" yelled Shigure excitedly.

**Okay, it's a cliffy! Yay! XD Don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible. R&R! (For those who are newbies, R&R means Read&Review. . .Ithink, XD)**

**LilAngelicBaby**


	2. Sakura Garnet

**Okay then, time for Chapter Two of Devastating Love! But before that, let's answer our reviews, shall we?**

**JewelStarBeauty: All right, all right I'm updating! XD**

**Lu-Lu: Thank you for your commentary, I really appreciate it! I'd love to read your Furuba fics, and I'd also love to get to know you! .**

**Singingstarqt: Thanks for letting me know R&R means Read&Review! XD**

**Devastating Love: Chapter Two**

Yuki hesitated to look at the being, male or female, who awaited him at the door. He breathed deeply and looked at the long awaited visitor.

Long, silky black hair swayed to the bottom of the waist. But Yuki noticed that in the front, it was pink. Timid pink eyes stared back at him, and a smile began to develop underneath those bright pink pupils.

"Hello Yuki Sohma. I am Sakura Garnet, I am very pleased to meet you!" said the girl, swaying a few pink strands of hair behind her shoulder, only to let it slip back again. Tohru led Sakura to her room to help unload her luggage. Yuki sadly walked out into his own room and slumped on his bed. His only consolation was that his fiancée was a girl.

**The next day at school. . .**

Yuki did his best to get to class on time, for all the girls trying to get his attention had become unwanted obstacles. Her pushed his was through and, in the nick of time, made it to class.

"Before we go on with today's lesson, I'd like to introduce a new student." said the teacher, "She should be arriving any minute now. You know her, don't you Yuki-San?"

Yuki looked up at the sound of his name, 'Y-Yes, Sensei. She's a . . . good friend of mine; she's from . . . another country." A few girls perked up their heads in interest, upset at the fact of Yuki having a close female friend, especially Minami Kinoshita.

The door creaked open, and Sakura timidly entered. Everyone stared at her.

"H-Hello. . ." she said, almost a whisper.

"This school has a uniform, you know." said the teacher in disgust, looking at Sakura's black jeans and pink sweater, "We're off to a bad start."

"I-I'm sorry. I heard this was a public school, so I didn't know. The public schools back in America don't usually have uniforms. . ." Yuki looked at her sympathetically. It must feel awful to be a new student and have to face the teacher in front of everyone.

"Oh. . ." replied the teacher, regretting her rude comment, "Sit in that desk next to Minami-San. Raise your hand, Minami." Minami raised her hand, giving off a falsely sweet smile. Sakura timidly smiled back and took her seat. Minami's seat was at the very left of the room, while Yuki's was at the very right. Sakura had a feeling of sadness.

"Anyway, today we're continuing yesterday's lesson on physics. . . ." and the teacher went on with her lesson.

Sakura felt a nudge on her left arm. She looked over her left and saw Minami with a note in her hand. She lightly placed the note on Sakura's desk, patting it twice before allowing Sakura to grab it. She picked it up and read its contents.

Stay away from Yuki-Kun.

He's mine. I don't expect

you to grow any deep

relationships with him.

You better heed this warning,

I dislike all who associate

with **_MY_** Yuki. So we'll

leave it at that. . .brat.

Minami Kinoshita

Sakura picked up her gaze and looked over at Minami, who smirked playfully. 'She doesn't know . . . that Yuki is really . . . my fiancée. I wonder how she would react if she found out. . .'

**At lunch. . .**

Sakura glanced around the cafeteria. She didn't know anyone there. She sadly sighed walked over to an empty seat in a corner.

"Wait Sakura-San." said a quiet, sympathetic voice. Sakura turned around to see Yuki smiling at her, "If we're going to get married. . ." this Yuki said in a whisper, ". . . we might as well get to know each other better."

"Yes. Thank you Yuki-, err, Kun. Kun right? Yuki-Kun?" said Sakura. Yuki laughed. Her timidly took her hand and led her off to another table.

"Sakura-San. . .I always wondered. . .if you. . .had a curse, or something." asked Yuki hesitantly, "I mean. . .since your mom rejected the spirit of the tiger, her offspring was suppose to have some sort of. . .thing, right?" Yuki wondered if Sakura understood his unusual question, for he barely did himself.

"I . . . don't think I'm ready to discuss that yet. . ." replied Sakura, almost sadly. Yuki regretted his question. He knew Sakura had something, but the question was what? Was it dangerous, or was it. . .

"Yuki-Kun, I want to ask you something." Sakura leaned over the lunch table and whispered into Yuki's ear, "I know how you feel about the marriage arrangement. But I must ask you Yuki-Kun; do you REALLY wish to go through with this?" Yuki's eyes widened at the question. He knew it was a no, but if he denied Sakura, Akito might take it out on her. . .

"I need time. . ." replied Yuki, almost regretfully. He glanced back behind him, where Tohru was laughing along with Arisa and Saki. Oh, her beautiful laugh. Why couldn't he have it? Why did he have to be with . . . someone else? Sakura nodded and left the table.

But before she left the lunchroom, she placed a light kiss on Yuki's cheek, and then she walked away.

Little did Sakura now Yuki know that someone was watching the whole time. . .

**I know the second chapter is incredibly boring, but all the rest of the stuff I've been saving for chapter three. Sorry!**


	3. A Freak

**TODAY ON JUNE 30 I READ THE TENTH BOOK FOR FRUITS BASKET! HOW YOU ASK? WELL, MY GOOD FRIEND DANIELLE SPECIALLY ORDERED IT AND I READ IT BEFORE IT HIT STORES!**

**IT HAS BEEN REVEALED!**

**YUKI CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR TOHRU!**

**KYO HAS A CRUSH ON TOHRU!**

**TOHRU COULDN'T SMASH A WATERMELON!**

**IT'S ALL TOO MUCH!**

**Now to answer the reviews!**

**JewelStarBeauty: Thanks for the nachos! Mmmm. . .nachos. **

**WhyteFyrieWolf: I'm glad you love it! And I think it's cute too! **

**Unchained3011: I'll gladly conk Minami on the head. Now, where did I put that 34 ton baseball bat. . . . .**  


**Now to continue with Devastating Love. **

Motoko eyed the oddly dressed girl as she walked out of the lunchroom. Motoko glanced at the watch on her right wrist. Her hour break was almost over.

Now, we all know that Motoko is now going to college. Well, she has made some of her time to sneak to her old high school and watch Yuki. . . .

'That bitch!' though Motoko as enraged thoughts raged through her head, 'How dare she place her dirty mouth on my precious Yuki! And her hair and eyes! How disgusting! I must protect my beautiful Yuki from such a witch! She's worse than Tohru Honda! Who does that American freak think she is?' Motoko tossed some of her hair behind her shoulder, glaring in disgust at where Sakura once stood.

Minami and Mio exited the lunchroom to greet their old "boss".

"Well, hello Motoko-San!" greeted Minami.

"Cut the crap, Minami." blurted Motoko, "Who's that American freak?"

"Sakura. . . ." growled Mio in disgust.

"Well, Sakura must be harshly punished. Even if I'm not the leader of the Yuki Fan Club anymore, that witch must go!" declared Motoko.

"Except there's a slight problem. . . " sighed Minami, "Yuki said that Sakura girl is a friend of his. . . . ."

"**_Well then, make her not a friend of his_**!" ordered Motoko. Minami slumped. Even though Motoko wasn't leader anymore, she was still scary when she got fumed, and her demand was quite unreasonable. . . . .

"Well look. I'll meet you tomorrow at lunch. . . . ." grumbled Motoko as she hastily walked away. Minami and Mio walked back into the lunchroom.

Yuki was a bit shocked. Did Sakura just. . . . .kiss him?

He was a bit upset. It wasn't Sakura's lips he wanted to feel, but Tohru's. . . . . .

"Hey! Rat!" Yuki turned around at the sound of his zodiac animal, and he saw what he least wanted to see: Kyo.

"What do **_you_** want?" sighed Yuki.

"That Sakura girl just walked away upset. You should know that since she's your fiancee. . . ." Yuki sprang up and covered Kyo's mouth. A few girls perked up their heads at the comment of Yuki having a fiancee. . . .

"You stupid cat!" exclaimed Yuki in a whisper, "Don't just got blabbering to everyone that I'm already getting married!"

"You girly man, trying to keep secrets cause you're ashamed that you have to get married to a freak!" replied Kyo, stomping away. Yuki turned scarlet as he immediately walked, almost ran, to the boys bathroom. . . . .

_**"You girly man, trying to keep secrets cause you're ashamed that you have to get married to a freak!"**_

The words repeated themselves in Yuki's head as he washed his face, hoping the scarlet would drip down his face with the water, but to no avail. He slumped over the sink, sighing, watching his chest rise and fall.

_**"You girly man, trying to keep secrets cause you're ashamed that you have to get married to a freak!"**_

Was Sakura really a freak? She seems nice. . . . .I mean, her hair and eye color may be unusual, but. . . .

_**"You girly man, trying to keep secrets cause you're ashamed that you have to get married to a freak!"**_

And she's not all that ugly. She's actually kind of pretty. . . . .

The bell rung.

sighing, Yuki cleaned himself up and went on to class.

**Later, after school. . . . .**

Tohru waited for Yuki outside the school. She was usually patient, but her patience was starting to thin. . . . .

"Where could he be. . . . " Tohru whispered to herself, "I've been waiting almost half an hour already. . . ."

"Hey. Tohru!" Tohru perked up her head at the sound of her name, noticing the sound of Kyo's voice.

"Kyo. . . ?" said Tohru. Kyo eventually appeared from the school building, "Kyo, have you seen Yuki? I've been waiting for him and. . ."

"Last time I saw him was at lunch. . . ." replied Kyo, "Anyway, I'll walk you home instead."

"Oh, thank you Kyo. . . .I really appreciate it." replied Tohru gleefully.

"Whatever. Let's just go." said Kyo, already walking in the direction home, Tohru pacing behind trying to catch up.

Yuki peeked out from behind the bush, looking at Tohru and Kyo walk home together. Jealousy began to swell inside him, but he couldn't. Yuki couldn't bear to walk Torhu home when he knew he couldn't have her, when he new Tohru was out of his reach. He had a to marry. . . . .a freak. . . . .

Yuki began to walk home all by his lonesome, wanting what Kyo had right now. 'To talk with Tohru, to laugh with Tohru, to spend time with beautiful Tohru. It wasn't fair. Why can't I have her. . . . ?' thought Yuki.

Yuki lost in his thoughts, suddenly bumped into someone. . . . .

"Oh my, Yuki-Kun! A-A-Are you o-okay?" exclaimed Sakura, as she watched Yuki stumble to the ground in shock.

"Sakura-San. . . ?" whispered Yuki, as he looked up at who he bumped into.

"Are you hurt. . ?" asked Sakura as she helped Yuki up from his feet.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Sakura-San." Yuki wiped the dirt off of his legs, "Would you like me to walk you home, Sakura-San? I mean, it's not like I've got anything better to do."

"That would be nice, Yuki-Kun. . . ." sighed Sakura, "Yuki. . . .you should know, you deserve better. . . ."

"Sakura-San. . . . .I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean. . . ."

"I know what everyone thinks of me. . . .a _freak_" replied Sakura, "I'm not surprised. I was always thought to be a _freak_, a _loner_, a _weirdo_. . ." Yuki began to regret his earlier thoughts, "Many people judge me by my odd appearance. I've gotten used to it."

"I'm just as guilty. . . ." replied Yuki, "I also. . .thought of you as a . . . . ._freak_. . ."

"You shouldn't have to do this." said Sakura, "You, a beautiful person, shouldn't have to marry a _freak_. You may walk me home, you may eat lunch and dinner with me, you may live in the same house as I, but you don't have to marry me. . . . ." Yuki noticed a small tear swell up in Sakura's left eye (her left).

"I'll walk you home Sakura-San. . . ." said Yuki. He gently gripped Sakura's hand, encouraging her to follow. She timidly smiled as they walked home together.

"Did you see that Minami!" yelled Motoko as Yuki and Sakura left, "Did you hear it?"

"Y-Yes. . . ." mumbled Minami.

"They're getting _married_? This is INEXCUSABLE!" shouted Motoko, "I won't allow it! Even if it means killing her I will!"

"But Motoko-San, what if this is Yuki's choice and. . . ." Mio started, but stopped when she saw Motoko's evil glare.

"YUKI'S CHOICE! YOUR GOING OUT OF YOUR MIND! UGH!" yelled Motoko. Enraged, Motoko stomped away.

**And ends Chapter 3 of Devastating Love! I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. 3 Nights at the Main House

**I'm glad a lot of you readers are liking Sakura. Also, the whole MMM dilemna (Motoko, Minami, Mio, did any of you ever notice all of their names began with an M?) is only for some later drama. Don't worry to much about those knuckle heads! Now to answer the reviews!**

**JewelStarBeauty: I've noticed that you've been giving me lots of food lately. . . . .thankies. **

**Singingstarqt: I hope you enjoy book # 10! And I also hope you'll enjoy chapter 4 a lot too!**

**Unchained3011: I'm glad you like Sakura. Girls like the MMMs are quite disastrous. . . . .TT**

**Now to continue with Devastating Love!**

Yuki and Sakura were walking home from school. Their walk was carrying an awful silence. Yuki couldn't help thinking about the gentle words Sakura had used with him. . . .

**"Yuki. . . .you should know, you deserve better. . . .I know what everyone thinks of me. . . .a _freak_. I'm not surprised. I was always thought to be a _freak_, a _loner_, a _weirdo. . . ."_**

Yuki looked over at Sakura, examining her timid, pink and black features. 'She's not a _freak_. . .' thought Yuki, 'She's just a bit. . . .different. . .' Yuki and Sakura finally made it to the front doors of their home. They heard Kyo and Tohru causing a commotion in the kitchen.

"Who cares if Kisa and Momiji are coming to visit! I am **_NOT_** eating Nira-Tama!" Yuki heard Kyo shout.

"B-But Kyo. . . .I can make a seperate dish for you if you want. . . .but I promised Kisa that I would make her favorite dish the next time she comes to visit!" replied Tohru in a sad voice.

"Shut up _stupid_ cat." yelled Yuki as he and Sakura entered the house, "Be grateful you're gonna have food on your plate!"

"What's the point of having food on your plate when it's so disgusting you can't eat it?" yelled Kyo in reply, "And stop calling me _stupid_!"

"You really are an idiot. But hey, when you have an idiot around, you can't do anything but assume they're _stupid_! Which concludes the fact that I won't stop calling you _stupid_."

"I-I-I'm going to go into the kitchen to cook the Nira-Tama. . . . " said Tohru, as she walked away into the kitchen. Yuki sighed and walked upstairs to his own room to get his homework done.

**Later on at night, when Momiji and Kisa arrived. . . . . . .**

"KISA!"

"ONEE-CHAN!" Tohru and Kisa greeted each other in a hug.

"Hello, Tohru!" greeted Momiji playfully, "Thank you for inviting us for food!"

"Your welcome, Momiji-Kun!" replied Tohru sweetly.

"Onee-Chan. . . . ?" Kisa tugged on Tohru's shirt, "You said that the next time I come you would make Nira-Tama. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but. . . ."

"Yes! I made it especially for you, Kisa-San!" said Tohru, smiling. Kisa's eyes lighted up as she tugged herself closer into Tohru, snuggling into her shirt to show her affection.

Yuki smiled, admiring Tohru's sweet aura. 'She's so sweet, beautiful inside and outside. . . . .'

"Hey, Yuki!" said Kyo, "Shigure said that he wants to talk to you alone in your room."

"Why now. . . . ." grumbled Yuki as he rushed to his room. He entered and silently closed the door behind him, "Shigure, what do you want?"

"Yuki. . . . .Akito called." replied Shigure in a serious voice.

"W-What does he. . . . .what does _he_ want!" replied Yuki in a harsh voice.

"He wants you and Sakura-San to stay at the main house with him for three nights. . . .to make sure you two are getting along." Yuki shuddered. He knew that all Akito really wanted to do was pour cold water and Sakura and himself. . . .

"He wants you there immediatly. Hatori's going to be coming at nine to pick you two up. You should go pack your things. And don't worry, I've already told Sakura. . . . ." As Shigure left the room, Yuki began to frantically stuff his neccecities in a suitcase. If he had to go the the main house, he wanted to spend as much time with Tohru as possible (although that would be a bit difficult with Kisa clinging to her). . . . .Then it occured to him how vulnerable Sakura would be to Akito. Yuki knew that, whatever it took, Akito would find SOME way to hurt Sakura. . . . .

Groaning, Yuki walked to the dining area.

"Yuki-Kun, you're just in time! The food has been served! Go on and make yourself comfortable!" said Tohru sweetly. Yuki smiled back as he took his seat between Momiji and Kisa. He let out a deep breath before eating the Nira-Tama in front of him. Not because he didn't want to eat Tohru's delicious dish, but what would happen afterwards. . . . .

**After dinner, at nine o' clock. . . . .**

Yuki pulled his suitcase to the front door along with Sakura's. She was leaning against the front door half asleep. Yuki sympathized her. Who knew what Akito would try to do to her. . . .

"Yuki, Sakura! Hatori's here. Go on! See ya in three nights, I guess. . . ." said Shigure, trying pathetically to brighten up the mood. Yuki nodded as he escorted Sakura to the car without another word.

"Y-Y-Yuki. . . ?" whispered Sakura as Yuki gently shoved the half-asleep being in the car, "W-Where are we. . . .I thought. . . ."

Yuki laughed, "You were half asleep and I had to drag you out here." Sakura shyly smiled. She scooted over to give room for Yuki to sit.

"So you're Sakura Garnet. . ." said Hatori as began to drive to the main house, "Akito has been anxious to see you . . ."

The car was very silent for a while. Yuki watched Sakura as she leaned her head on her seatbelt. She tried to pry her eyes open, but she was so tired that she ended up dozing off.

"Hatori. . . .do you think, by any chance, Akito might. . . . ._do _something to Sakura-San?" asked Yuki in a whisper, not wanting to wake up Sakura.

"Akito can be totally unpredictable, Yuki. . . ." answered Hatori sadly. Deep inside he wished he could answer Yuki's question with something like, "You should never worry, for Akito would never do harm to Sakura!" or "Akito wouldn't harm a flea!" Hatori sighed as he pulled up to the main house.

"Do two need help with the luggage?" asked Hatori, about to exit the vehicle.

"No. . . .it's only three nights, so it's not too heavy." replied Yuki. He gently shook Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura-San? Sakura-San! We're here, at the main house. . . . ." Sakura's head tilted upwards a bit. She unbuckled and exitted the vehicle, walking over to the trunk to retrieve her belongings. Hatori escorted Yuki And Sakura to the main house doors. . . . .

"Yuki! Sakura! How wonderful it is to see you two!" greeted Akito in a falsely sweet voice, "I love the sight of you two together!" Akito gave Sakura a warm hug, grinning the whole time. Over Sakura's tired shoulders, he looked at Yuki, who had a look of fear and worry on his face.

"H-Hello Akito-San. . . ." mumble Yuki, nervously rubbing is left arm with his right.

"Now now, look how late it is!" said Akito, keeping his grip on Sakura's warm back, "You two go on to bed! Your bedroom is that way!" Akito gripped Sakura and Yuki and harshly shoved them into the bedroom. There was a dresser, a door that led to a bathroom, and a queen sized bed with a small night table and unlit lamp.

"Umm, who's bedroom is this?" asked Yuki, looking nervously at the harsh looking lock on the door that he knew could only be openned from the outside.

"Yours, of course!" replied Akito happily.

"And Sakura's room?"

"Ah! A ha ha ha!" Akito laughed, "My dear Yuki, Sakura is your fiance! You two are to sleep together!"

Yuki stared blankly at Akito, "In the same bed?"

"But of course! You two _are_ getting _married_, correct?" Akito left and locked the door, secluding Yuki and Sakura before they could protest.

"I'll sleep on the floor, Sakura-San." offered Yuki.

"No. . . ." said Sakura, "If Akito finds out, then he'll hurt you. . . . .you shouldn't be getting hurt for my comfort. We'll just distance ourselves. . ." Yuki looked at the queensized bed. It was enough for just two people. . . . .

"A-Alright then, Sakura-San." said Yuki as he claimed the right side for himself. Sakura trembled as she climbed over the covers on the left side.

And back to back, they dozed off.

**Meanwhile, back at Shigure's. . . . . . .**

Kyo was helping Tohru clean the table. 'Finally, that damn rat is gone!' thought Kyo, 'Now Tohru and I can finally spend some time together without his interference.'

'Yuki's always getting in our way. Just about everyone knew that he liked Tohru, a lot. But now that he has no way of getting her, I can! I can have Tohru! Finally I won something over that damn rat!' Kyo grinned at his one evil thought.

"What are you smiling about, Kyo-Kun?" asked Tohru sweetly. Kyo looked up at Tohru, slightly blushing from how silly he must've looked, just grinning out of nowhere.

"It's nothing, it's just that. . . .I'm kinda glad that Yuki's gone." said Kyo.Tohru giggled, getting a rare smiled from Kyo as a reward. Tohru smiled and walked upstairs to get in her pajamas.

"How typical of Kyo-Kun. . ." thought Tohru, "It's still kind of funny to me. . . ."

"Finally!" whispered Kyo to himself, "I have something that damn Yuki can't have!" Grinning, Kyo headed off to bed.

**This must be, by far, one of the most dull, boring chapters ever. I'm sorry I couldn't make it more enjoyable for you TohruXKyo fans! I'll try my best to add more KyoXTohru, for I already have a scene planned out for them, although I can't surely say it will appear in Chapter 5. . . .most likely a good scene will appear in Chapter 6 for Kyo and Tohru, but also possibly in Chapter 5.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading Devastating Love more than I enjoy writing it! XD**

**LilAngelicBaby**


	5. A Terrible Creature

**Ah yes, Chapter 5. **

**I'm going to put the love scene for Kyo and Tohru in chapter 6. I promise! And a promise is, of course, a promise! **

**I feel like the hard work on Sakura Garnet paid off. A lot of people seem to like her. Also, JewelStarBeauty has made a Fruits Basket fic, Fruits Basket Paradise Or Is It (she wanted to include Sakura too, and she has my total permission) and it's going to be great. Believe me, that girl has a great sense of humor. She also accepts anonymous reviewers, so go check it out! The couplings for her story is KaguraXKyo and YukiXSakura. Also, if you can plz review her fic! That would be SOOO nice! **

**A few people have asked me why I named her Sakura. I named her Sakura because Sakura means cherry blossom in japanese (at least I think so). I like cherry blossoms. **

**I found out that book # 11 for Fruits Basket is coming out in August. . . . .30th. And then they make it sound like it's coming in the middle of August, and now they tell me it's coming out on the semi last day. They better hope they're not lying, trying to test my nerves, or else I'll beat them to a bloody pulp. . . . .TT**

**Anyways, time to answer the reviews! -.-**

**JewelStarBeauty: You know, when you gave me Mac&Cheese in the review, my mom actually made Mac&Cheese for dinner. XD**

**Unchained3011: Yes Akito is. . .very nasty. Worse than Shigure (well, at least in this case).**

**Kes evenstar: I felt the same way about Yuki, so I sat down and wracked my brain to make an OC. I didn't make Sakura out of my the tip of head in a split second; I sat down and drew her. XD Well, if you love KyoXTohru, then you'll love this chappy! . **

**CuteAquaticQueen: Thank you for understanding. I'm just not a lemon person. T.T Well, I hope you enjoy this fic to the fullest! .**

**JewelStarBeauty: You know, when you gave me Mac&Cheese in the review, my mom actually made Mac&Cheese for dinner. XD**

**Singingstarqt: KyoXTohru mistress at your service! salutes XD Next chappy, kay? **

**Daydreamer: LOL Tohru was never a favorite character of mine, but I guess she's nice. Although I must say that I love Kisa! She's so cute . And I also like Yuki too. And even though Momiji's cute (in an adorable kind of way) he's very hyperactive. . . . .TT**

**MIRZA: I just found out how to enable anonymous reviews, and so I hope I relieved your anxiety. **

**BbyFlipghurl: I am glad you think my story is cute! .**

**Kyo Lover: I'm glad you like Sakura. And Don't worry, the next chapter will have some KyoXTohru**

**Rain Spirit: Okay, thank you very much for reviewing. I totally appreciate your commentary and critical advice. It means a lot to me when a reader takes time to give me a few points. Thanks a lot. What I didn't get is when you said, "Also Tohru wouldn't say anything about her being happy that Yuki's gone..." So I read Chapter 4 again I understood. I had written, "**"**It's nothing, it's just that. . . .I'm kinda glad that Yuki's gone." Tohru giggled, getting a rare smiled from Kyo as a reward." What I had planned to write down was ""It's nothing, it's just that I'm kinda glad that Yuki's gone." said Kyo. Tohru giggled, getting a rare smile from Kyo." Sorry of I confused you. I shall immediatly edit! salutes Okay, done. **

** \ / **

**Alright then! Time to continue with Chapter 5 of Devastating Love! (-.-) Look, I made a cute lil bunny all by myself! I feel so proud! XD**

The sunlight poured into the room as Yuki quietly got up from his bed. He looked over at Sakura at the other side of his bed. She was sound asleep, snuggled up in her pillow and curled up in a ball to make herself warmer. Yuki leaned over to get a look at her face. A few pink strands of her hair irritated her nose, causing a cute little sneeze to emit. Yuki chuckled. He pulled out those few strands to prevent Sakura from sneezing again.

"Your a very pretty girl. . . ." whispered Yuki, looking gently over his fiance. Even though Yuki was devastated at the fact that Tohru was nowhere within his reach, he began not to mind at all being with Sakura. She was very tender, sweet, gentle.

Then he thought about Kyo. . .

Yuki knew Kyo liked Tohru. And now, Kyo can have Tohru. . . .now Tohru is fully within his reach.

Yuki shuddered, and silently began to cry. It wasn't fair. That stupid cat could have the love of his life.

'That damn bastard can have her! That stupid cat! It's not fair! I hate Akito! That damn Akito! It's all HIS fault! I swear, I'll slit his throat and. . .and. . . . .' Yuki dug his face into his pillow, trying to relief himself of his sorrow.

Yuki heard a few rustling next to him. He immediatly sat up and wiped his face with his shirt, not wanting to cause an interrogation with Sakura. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Sakura sitting up.

"Good morning, Sakura-San." whispered Yuki, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Yuki-Kun." replied Sakura in a whisper. Yuki heard the mattress lift up as Sakura got up. When he felt his face was dry enough, he turned to look at her.

"Are you feeling okay, Sakura-San?" asked Yuki when he saw how drowzy Sakura looked.

"Yes, just a bit tired is all." replied Sakura. She went into her suitcase, grabbed a few articles of clothing, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The door swung open to reveal Akito with a mischievous grin.

"Good morning, my lovely couple!" exclaimed Akito cheerfully. He looked at the bed and then frowned.

"Why, where's the cherry blossom?" asked Akito.

"She's getting dressed in the bathroom. . . ." grumbled Yuki in disgust.

"Why? Was she naked?" replied Akito with a grin. Yuki blushed and looked away.

"I'm only kidding around my dear Yuki! At least, I _hope_ I am!" This Akito said with a raised eyebrow, "Allow me the check on her!" Yuki's eyes widened as Akito swung the door open. Sakura was standing there in only black jeans and a bra.

"Ack! Akito!" yelped Sakura, covering her chest with the black, pink buttoned tank top she was about to put on. Seeing that Akito wouldn't close the door, she hastily and sloppily put the tank top on. Akito was laughing.

He walked over to Yuki and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. She has a _very_ nice _body_. I know; I _saw_ it myself." chuckling at his remarks, he left the room and closed the door, not locking it this time.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, her face very scarlet. She shyly smiled, trying in vain to brighten up the mood.

"I'm sorry Sakura-San." said Yuki, "Even though no one probably ever told you, Akito is very cruel. You need to be very careful around him. I'm surprised Shigure didn't tell you."

"You shouldn't be sorry for Akito's actions." replied Sakura, sitting next to Yuki on the mattress, "I never thought Akito would be an easy-goer anyway, because when I recieved the news about our staying here, I felt an aura of terror emitting from around. . . ." Yuki nodded. He grabbed his school uniform from his suitcase and went to the bathroom to change.

School started in an hour.

**Meanwhile, back at Shigure's. . . . .**

Kyo and Tohru were eating breakfast. Beef stew, pork, dumplings, onigiri, and cupcakes that Sakura had taught Tohru how to bake. Kyo was eating some of everything, eating hastily and hungrily, being that he hadn't eaten the previous night.

"Kyo, are you okay? You seem very hungry. . ." said Tohru, gawking at Kyo who ate like he had never seen food before.

"I'm just. . . .weally. . . .hungwy. . . .fecause. . . . I gidn't. . . . .feat last nigh. . . ." grumbled Kyo with a mouthful of pork.

"As I can see. . . ." giggled Tohru. She continued to eat her breakfast in her dainty ways. Tohru wanted to make a good impression for Kyo. She wanted Kyo, to like her, and to want her, and to. . . .

Tohru began to turn scarlet as she realized her thoughts. She hid her face in her arms, trying to hid her embarrassed face. Kyo noticed.

"Umm. . . .what is it now?" asked Kyo.

"N-N-Nothing! J-Just a humble headache is all!" yelled Tohru nervously in reply.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "And _how_ can _headaches_ be _humble_?"

"I-I just feel like. . . .like you don't like my breakfast!" Tohru blurted out. She blushed even more, thinking of her ridiculous lie.

"Are you kidding me?" excliamed Kyo, wiping his lips with his arm, "This is some good crap!" Tohru was a bit shocked at Kyo's sudden response. Well, he was hungry. . . .

"Kyo-Kun, school is going to start." started Tohru, trying to change the subject, "I think we should get going. If you can please, just, sort of, well. . . ."

". . . .hurry up? Sure." replied Kyo, taking another dumpling and popping it in his mouth whole. Tohru shyly smiled and walked out the door, awaiting Kyo's arrival from the dining room.

**Later, after school dismissal. . . . .**

"Minami!" yelled Motoko, awaiting her friend's arrival from the school, "Mio! Both of you! Get over here!"

"Yes, Motoko-San?" replied Minami, Mio following close behind.

"Did you not know? Yuki and Sakura walked to school _together_!" excliamed Motoko in disgust.

"We have to get rid of her. . . ." grumbled Mio under her breath.

"And I know just the way, which is what I'm calling you gals for! I have an incredible plan!" said Motoko. She then huddled up between them and told them her "incredible plan", all the while earning giggles from her teammates.

"Great! So then I'll go and write-"

"NO! Don't say anything yet! We can't allow anyone to find out! Let's go to my house and have a "study session"!" Replied Motoko, cutting off what Minami was about to say.

"Yes! Let's!" replied Minami and Mio in unison. They hastily walked away as to not attract attention from teachers.

"Wait." said Mio.

"What Mio? We have to get to Motoko-San's house!" excliamed Minami in a whisper.

"But Yuki-Kun didn't come out yet!" replied Mio. Motoko and Minami nodded and hid in some thick evergreens to wait for Yuki. A few minutes had gone by when Yuki finally walked out. . . . .

. . . . .with Sakura by his side.

"Uggghh. . . .look, he's like falling for that bitch! And she's still not wearing the school uniform. . ." said Minami. Motoko shushed her, wanting to see what was going on. Yuki and Sakura had walked closer to the bush where the MMMs were hiding, listening intently.

"Sakura-San. . . .we still have to go back to the main house, where Akito-San's waiting for us. Before we left for school, he said something about wanting us to get there right away." said Yuki.

"O-Okay." replied Sakura, a slight look of fear in her eyes, "He's quite something, isn't he, Yuki-Kun."

"Yes. I'm so sorry about this morning when, well you know, when you were getting dressed and-"

Sakura rest her forehead on Yuki's shoulder, "Don't be. It's okay, we're together in this. Right?"

"Y-Yes. Together." Yuki and Sakura walked off to their destination.

"What?" exclaimed Motoko, "If Sakura was getting _dressed_ at Yuki's house than that means. . . . . . . . . . she _slept_ at _Yuki's house_!"

"That's it! That witch has gone to far!" said Minami, "We have to start your incredible plan immediatly, Motoko-San! Whatever it takes, we demand action!"

"Yes! Let's go now!" said Motoko. And with that, they all hastily rushed in the direction to Motoko's home.

**Once Yuki and Sakura arrived at the main house. . . . .**

Sakura and Yuki timidly entered the Sohma estate, looking around for the presence of Akito. They stood there for a while, until Yuki suggested that they go in their room and do their homework as they waited for Akito.

"Sensei said page 425, correct?" said Sakura, looking for where she wrote down that night's assignment.

"No, 4_3_5, numbers eight through 11." replied Yuki.

"Okay." said Sakura, as she immediatly started her work. She then abrubtedly stopped.

Figure out each question if a20 and f7. Show your work and explain your answers.

8. What is a-12 + b if b 7. (this one Sakura got pretty easily)

9. If c d-f, and d a-2, what it c? (Uh-Oh. . . . . .Sakura's stuck O)

"Yuki-Kun?"

"Yes, Sakura-San?"

"Can you help me with number 9? I'm a bit confused." asked Sakure nervously.

"Sure! Now let's see. . . .'If cd-f, and da-2, what is c. . . .?' Okay, now we know that da-2, and that a20. Sooo. . . ." Yuki paused, waiting for Sakura to answer.

"Then d would equal 18!" answered Sakura cheerfully, writing it down to remember.

"Okay, so then 18-7. . . . ." Yuki paused again.

"That would be 11! So then c11!" said Sakura, writing it down. After a few moments Yuki noticed she began to blush.

"Umm, Sakura-San? Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that. . . .I just noticed how simple this question really is!" replied Sakura, smiling. Yuki couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, it is quite confusing, mixing letters and numbers for variables and stuff. But you get used to it after a while."

"Ah yes, how adorable!" boomed a voice from behind. Yuki And Sakura perked up to see none other than Akito.

"A-Akito-San!" exclaimed Sakura in shock.

"Yes! Yes my dear cherry blossom and my dearest Yuki, I see you two go together perfectly! What a wonderful bride you make for Yuki-Kun!" exclaimed Akito. He entered the room at sat on the mattress, still eying Sakura's features, "Anyways, I'll let you two complete your school chores. A maid will come here later to announce dinner! In the mean time, keep yourselves together! Get to know each other better! But don't do anything naughty!" Chuckling, Akito left the bedroom and locked it.

"Well then, I guess we'll continue, right?" suggested Sakura. Yuki, still shaking from the shock of seeing Akito so suddenly, nodded and they went on with their homework.

**Later on, once Akito had called Yuki and Sakura for dinner. . . . .**

"Make yourselves at home!" greeted Akito as Yuki and Sakura entered the dining room, "I don't know what you like, so I told the cooks to make just about everything!" Akito pointed at the two seats Yuki and Sakura were to sit, which was across from where Akito was seated. Akito served himself some food and began to eat. Yuki then began to serve Sakura some food, and then he served himself.

"Is it not delicious?" said Akito.

"Well, yes, it is quite delightful." Sakura replied dully. Akito didn't care. He was hungry, so he kept at his plate.

Sakura and Yuki were hungry, they knew they were. But they felt very tense and nervous, which seemed to tug away the feeling of wanting food. So they ate in monotone, an eerie silence blanketed them as they ate their meal. Akito had already served himself some more rice at least five times. He was getting bored.

"So, what were you two doing in there?" asked Akito, "Nothing naughty, riiight?" Akito chuckled. Sakura blushed and stared down at her plate.

"We were just doing homework and. . . .a little bit of studying." replied Yuki hoarsely, still shocked from Akito's previous comment

"Okay. Anything else?" asked Akito with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No. J-Just s-school, errm, things." stuttered Sakura, also shocked from Akito's previous comment.

"Really? Then why so nervous? So tense? What's the reason to stutter? You're not, _hiding_ anything from your dear Akito-San, are you? Are you by any chance taking lessons about sex in school? Is that the secret you're hiding?"

"N-No! Not at all Akito-San! Never!" exclaimed Sakura. Her chest began to get tight.

"Good!" replied Akito, wiping his hands with a nearly forgotten napkin. "Oh, Sakura! I need to talk to you!"

"Oh, umm, sure Akito-San!" replied Sakura. Akito got up and escorted Sakura to the back of the house toward the entrance to the garden. Yuki looked at Sakura and Akito, walking out, sadly.

'Akito might do something. . . .' thought Yuki nervously.

Akito walked Sakura out into the garden. She gasped. It was very big and. . . .abundant with beauty.

"It's a beautiful garden, Akito-San!" exclaimed Sakura, trying to make herself as comfortable as she could.

"Yes it is. . . ." Akito walked behind Sakura and gripped her hips, "But not as beautiful as _you_." Sakura's face turned scarlet.

"Umm, Akito, I. . . . " Sakura's words were stopped when Akito forcefully placed his lips on hers. Sakura's eyes widened. Akito maneuvered her so that her chest was facing his. He let his lips go off.

"Has Yuki ever told you, how beautiful you are?" Akito hissed in her ear. She shuddered.

"Akito-San, please, let me go, I-" Akito once again forced his lips on hers. Sakura couldn't release her body from Akito. She was weak from shock, and Akito's strong grip held her stiff. Then, gripping Sakura's waist with one hand, he began to unbutton her tank top with the other. Sakura began to squirm.

"Stand still!" yelled Akito, frustrated. Sakura began to silently cry. Akito eventually removed her tank, tossing it to the ground, leaving her, once agan, in only jeans, and a bra.

"Akito-San! Stop it!" yelled Sakura tears beginning to stream. Akito disdn't listen, as he began to trail kisses down her neck. Sakura could no longer see anything. It was dark, and she felt heavy.

"I like your skin. . . ." mumbled Akito.

"STOP IT!" cried Sakura, "YUKI!" Akito raised an eyebrow. Yuki? She wanted _Yuki_ to help her? She was insane! Yuki's afraid of Akito. . . .

The door leading to the garden slammed open, revealing Yuki at the doorway. He saw what Akito was doing, every ounce of it. But Yuki felt stiff. Akito noticed and grinned. He shoved Sakura in Yuki's direction. She stumbled and fell at his feet. Yuki bent down to help her.

"She's useless, Yuki. Just like you. She's perfect for you." growled Akito in disgust, "You two can leave tomorrow morning." He then walk back inside.

"Sakura-San, are you okay?" asked Yuki. Sakura got up and ran off into the garden. Yuki ran after her, despite the fact that it was now so dark he could barely see anything.

"Sakura-San! Wait, I-" Yuki stopped when he saw the last remains of her clothes on the ground. He picked them up, bundled them under his arm and then continued to run in her direction.

But all of a sudden he had a very bad headache. . . . .

Yuki tried to ignore it and kept on running through the forest, looking for Sakura. But the farther he went, the worse his headache got. 'I can't understand. . . . .I feel so, upset, devastated, irritated, but for what?' Yuki eventually collapsed. A whole wave of emotions flooded his head.

"Ack!" he yelled, frustrated. Why did he feel so sad and. . . . .He couldn't put his finger on it. He began to crawl. Struggling, trying to shake off the unwanted emotions, trying to decifer everything that was going on. As he kept crawling, the bundle of clothes still under his arm, he hesitantly looked up as he rammed into an odd moss covered boulder.

There, lying on top of it was a. . . .was a. . . . .what was it?

It had sleek black fur from the tip of its round snout to the tip of its tail, well to all six of it's tails. Except for a little pink at the tips. It had long black ears, also with pink tips. It's bright pink eyes seemed to light up it's surroundings. It had very big, pink wings, which lighted up the surroundings even more. It looked majestic and brilliant.

Yuki knew. . . .

. . . .that amazing creature. . . .

. . . .with brialliant beauty and majesty. . . .

. . . . was indeed. . . . .

"S-S-Sakura-. . . . .San?" Yuki reached out for the creature. He touched it's forehead. But when he touched, his feelings, his headache went nearly overload. The creature backed away.

"Don't come closer." It whispered. Yuki knew immedaitly that it was Sakura. Is this the creature she turns into?

"Sakura-San. . . . .is that. . . .you?" whispered Yuki, cautiously crawling forward, leaning his chest over the moss covered boulder and hesitantly approaching, "If it is, then. . . . . .what have you. . . . .turned into?"

"Go. . . .I don't want you to get hurt. . . .if you get any closer to me, you could. . . . ." Sakura darted off into the forest. Yuki felt too weak, so for a while he rest there on the rock. Except, after a while, he felt rejuvanated. Clutching the bundle of clothes, he ran off in Sakura's direction. He began to realize that he was getting closer, because his headache was coming back. 'Ignore it! Ignore ignore ignore. I've got to get Sakura back to the main house. . . .what if she gets hurt. . .' Fellings of worry began to erase his headache somewhat. He kept running, until he abrubtedly tripped over a log.

Shaking his head, he kept running. Until, once again, he felt that headache pounding his head. He felt like he was about to burst. . . . .

"I said to stay away from me!" hissed a voice. Yuki saw bright pink eyes beneath him. He immediatly grapped Sakura. She scratched at the ground, trying to grab something to get out of Yuki's grip. His headache was pounding like a drum. He collapsed onto the ground, Sakura still in his arms. The headache eventually wore off. Sakura curled up and rested on Yuki's rising and falling chest.

"I win." Yuki whispered as her picked up the bundle of clothes and Sakura and carried them into the main house again.

**About half an hour later, Sakura had eventually transformed back into her original form. Akito had once again locked up Yuki and Sakura in the same room, and Sakura was just exitting the bathroom after changing into some sleeping clothes.**

"Are you feeling okay, Sakura-San?" asked Yuki as Sakura exitted the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm fine Yuki-Kun." replied sakura sweetly, fiddling with the white sleeveless shirt she was wearing to sleep.

"Sakura-San." started Yuki, "I don't mean to disturb you but. . . .what is it you transformed into. That is, only if you feel comfortable discussing it. I mean if you don't, I-"

"Whenever. . . " started sakura, "Whenever I feel. . . .an enormous flood of horrible emotions. . . . .rage, sorrow, devastation. . . . .I tranform into this. . . . .terrible creature. . . . .and when you get near me. . . . .you feel the storming emotions I do. . . . .and there was a time when. . . .someone got to close. . . . .and they had eventually. . . .after three nights. . . . .died of depression. . . .you see, Yuki. . . ." Sakura sat on the bed next to Yuki, ". . . .if anyone comes near me when I am in that form. . . . .there is a risk that. . . . .they will feel that same way. . . . for the rest of their lives. . . .until they _die_." Yuki saw a tear began to well up, "This kind of emotion. . . .cannot be erased as easily by memory suppression. . . . ." Sakura wiped her wet eyes slightly, "That's why I didn't want you near me. . . .while I was in that form."

Yuki was shocked by Sakura's explanation, and her own reaction. He felt so sorry for her. . . .to think, that she had to live her life, knowing that she has the power to accidentally kill someone? And that at one time it actually occurred?

Overpowered by sympathy, Yuki clutched Sakura and hugged her closely. Of course he didn't transform, because Sakura was something also. Sakura sank into his grasp, leaning into him and inhaling the scent on his sleeping t-shirt. Yuki gently lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. They both, in unison, gently closed the gap between them, clutching each other in their arms.

Eventually they let go. Yuki shut off the lamp and they both climbed into bed. Except this time, they were together. Sakura's back was facing Yuki's chest, and Yuki had his arms around her slender waist. Yuki looked at his fiance. He tugged a few pink strands of her hair behind her ear. . . .

. . . . .only to let it slip back again.

**Ahhh. . .finally! I have finished! I hope you enjoy chappy 5 to the fullest, because I am so beat. And I'm immediatly starting chapter 6! But before that. . . . .I want some food. XD That cute little bunny I made last week is now all but a distant memory. . . . .XD**

**Also, the math problems I know were like corny material. But I stink at math so I couldn't think of anything else, and also the corny kising scene. T.T**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**On the first day of chapter 5, I was bombarded with reviews. Not that I mind. XD**

**Also, I know it's a bit late, but it is revealed in Chapter 110 that Akito is really female. Well, just make believe she's a _he_ in this fic, kay? .**

**Lately I haven't wanted to do any updating. SO I had to glue my rump to the seat in front of the computer and start typing.**

**I read the eleventh book for Fruits Basket. Poor Kyo. . . . .:( (if you read it already, then you'd know what I'm talking about).**

**Akito is such a. . . .UGH. I don't even wanna say it. 7.7**

**Ah, just so you know, Sakura's full name! It's Sakura Rose Garnet! Although, that last name will of course soon be changed to Sohma. :)**

**You know, I only told this to my friend, but **

**You know, I noticed that I've only been making Sakura wear pink and black! XD I'll allow her to wear something different today! **

**Also, I drew a pic of Yuki and Sakura together! D Anyways, here's the link:**

http/pictures. let's dye our hair! I mean, reply the reviews! XD

**Unchained3011: Wow! You're name is Melody? I've never known someone with such a name (except I think in some sort of Little Mermaid movie). Well, it's a good thing you can't wait for the KyoXTohru scene, because I am going to dedicate chapter 6 to those two!**

**Daydreamer: Hmmm. . . .you like Pokemon? Well, I always thought Vulpix had seven tails. XD No need to count how many tales Ninetales has obviously. T.T Umbreon? I thought of it too, except black and pink instead of black and yellow. I'm going to post a drawing on Sakura's form also so there's a better view.**

**JewelStarBeauty: I know, you've told me that before. You can like whoever you want, as long as you leave Yuki alone. XD Kidding. Also, I've recently heard that Akito is suppose to be a girl, and that him and Shigure. . . . . .**

**Bubbles078: Okay, I shall answer your reviews one by one! **

**1. Yay! It's going on your favorites list! Devastating Love is sure turning out to be a success!**

**2. When it comes to Akito, you can never get carried away with a spork. XD**

**3. You're in love with Yuki? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I see. So am I. XD Maybe that's why I made Sakura? I really don't know anymore. . . . . . ?** **grabs Yuki Mine. XD Yuki and I are so alike, we both like cheese. XD I'm kidding. Don't worry, I have a nice little line that devides fantasy from reality! Also, I don't know if you ever noticed, but you know how Manga guys look better than guys in real life? XD That's just my sole opinion, but that really stinks. . . . . **

**4. Oh yes, I've known what fluff is for a while! Ahh, fluff. . . . one of the greatest parts of fanfiction is, indeed, fluff. Don't worry, chapter 6 will be dedicated to Kyo and Tohru, and fluff!** **XD**

**5. Sakura's form is basically her horrible emotions. When she transforms, her strong feelings of rage, sorrow, or devastation begin to spread, like an aura. And anyone who comes too close can actually feel it, and there is a high risk of someone having to feel that horrible emotion from then till the time that they die. It's a bit difficult to explain.**

**RisingSun: Aww. . . .you love my writing? I'm really creative? Aww, shuckles! -.- Thank you SOOO much! I really appreciate it!**

**Furubaluver: You said it wasn't THAT corny, which means it was somewhat corny. XD Not that I blame you. I read it over myself and it wasn't all that intruiging. But, that might be because I wrote it myself. XD**

**I love athrun: OKAY OKAY! I'LL WRITE A NEW CHAPTER! starts typing fantically XD**

**Kerrilea: Alright, alright I'm chopping. / XD**

**CuteAquaticQueen: I'm starting to get annoyed with the reviews you've been sending. I said no, and even though in this case you're not requesting anything, I request that you stop sending reviews like this. I appreciate that you read and review my story, but I dislike such reviews, _especially _when the reviewer knows I'm like that. So please refrain from it. Thanks. HOWEVER I will give you permission to use Sakura in your fics. But you must follow the rules I e-mailed to you. And don't expect me to read them. . . . .**

**Rena-Chan: Don't keep Fidget away from me, you'll get her depressed. She loves me too much. XD**

**Half-demon628: Once again, it wasn't that corny, which means it was somewhat corny. XD**

**some one I don't know: 0o Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I didn't quite understand your review message. . . .''**

**Different Child: Oh yayness, another reviewer who likes Sakura! . I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! **

**Yukina: Yay! Another fan! **

**Fruitsbasketfreak: Well, these things will be explanined later in the story. **

**Also, please check out JewelStarBeauty's Fruits Basket fic! It's going great, and yes Sakura is also in it! She's one of my reviewers, so you could just go into the review page, look for JewelStarBeauty and click on Fruits Basket Paradise or Is It! She's** **incredibly funny! I'm sure you'll love it!**

**Now, to continue with chapter 6!**

**I've just noticed how many times I've used XD in this A/N. . . .XD**

Yuki slightly fluttered his eyes open. He felt dazed. He rose his head to look at the nightsand over Sakura's head where a simple digital clock sat. It was almost noon. He plomped his head back down with a sigh. He was still tired.

He snuggled into Sakura's long, whippy hair that sprawled out on her pillow in different directions. He inhaled the scent of her shampooed hair (she had taken a shower the previous night after she was taken back from the garden). He felt. . . .comfortable, and. . . .safe.

He snuggled in her hair a little deeper until the tip of his nose touched Sakura's skull. His eyes still open, many thoughts of the few previous days flooding thourgh his head. Sakura was indeed a very special person, and Yuki was now feeling different about his situation. He felt content. He was to marry sweet, beautiful girl.

But, Yuki still couldn't erase Tohru Honda from his mind. Tohru was, in a way, his first love. Yuki clutched Sakura a little closer, trying to feel at ease with himself. It was a nice feeling, huggging a girl. . . . .

The door slammed open. Yuki, havinghis back towards the door, immediatly shut his eyes, slightly trembling, knowing the unwanted intruder was Akito (he couldn't be an intruder in his own home, but still).

"Ah, our lovely couple! Did you have fun last night?" laughed Akito, grabbing the covers and throwing them off the bed, "I thought you two would want to wait until your honeymoon night!" Sakura twitched, reaching around her knees for the covers that were no longer there. She fluttered her eyes open, which opened wide with shock at the sight of Akito. Yuki, still faking his slumber, nudged Sakura softly on her head, to calm her down a little. His grip around her waist slightly tightened.

"Up, up up!" yelled Akito, the giddy mood in his voice suddenly changing, "Out, now. Get your belongings at once. I don't want such a pathetic female body in my presence, especially after last nights boring episode!" Yuki immediatly opened his eyes, scared and a little quite the bit annoyed. First Akito sends his fiance out to the garden, giving the intent to _rape_ her. Then he goes criticizing her body? It's just plain stupid. . . . .

Yuki and Sakura hastily stuffed their belongings into their luggage. Sakura fiddled with her belongings, at first wanting to place everything in neatly, but then rapidly changing her mind once realizing the glare of impatience on Akito's harsh face.

"Hatori will be driving you back to Shigure's house." said Akito, playing with a loose strand on his kimono. Sakura grabbed a random bundle of clothes and hurried to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Sakura gave an abrupt stop in her step. She looked over her shoulder, looking at Akito, who looked very disturbed, "I asked you a question, Sakura."

"I was. . . . going to change. . . . .in the bathroom. . . . ." replied Sakura, high tension in her trembling voice. The memories of the previous night flooded through her head. She grasped her clothes closer to her chest. Akito smiled when he noticed the high tension. Yuki saw that sly smile. He knew Akito was going to do something unpleasant.

"You know what, I changed my mind! You two will stay the one more day you were supposed to in the first place!" Akito smirked and closed the bathroom door, leaning against it to prevent anyone from entering, "Yuki, please leave the room."

**Meanwhile, at Shigure's. . . . . . . . .**

Tohru was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Kyo was still sleeping, and Shigure had apparently been dragged out of the house by his editor to _her_ home, where he would probably be less likely to wander off. She giggled to herself, thinking of how silly Shigure always was. She continued to stir the cod stew she was preparing. All for Kyo, all for Kyo. . . . .

She blushed at the thought of Kyo. Kyo always seemed to make her blush.

She remembered when she first saw him, when he crashed through the roof the first day she was staying with the Sohmas. She saw a terrifyingly handsome young man, with this intriguing flaming, orange hair.

"Tohru?"

Tohru turned around at the sound of her name, a flash of shock and happiness on her face from the sight of Kyo. He was standing there in his pajamas, his face wet. He had just washed his face and brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

"Kyo-Kun! Good morning!" exclaimed Tohru, "Why are you. . . .so wet?" said Tohru, trying to divert any attention going towards her red cheeks.

"I was coming to get some paper towel. Apparently the bathroom towels are in the dryer." replied Kyo, grabbing a sheet of paper towel and quickly wiping his face.

"Oh, okay." replied Tohru. She continued to stir the stew.

"So. . . .what's for breakfast?" asked Kyo, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, just some cod stew." replied Tohru most cheerfully. Kyo looked at her and gave off another smile. He had lately been feeling grumpy and cranky. Maybe it was because he had a lot on his mind lately. He usually had a lot of homework, and he never really had any time to himself. . . .or Tohru.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kyo was also crankly lately because Yuki had been acting awfully odd before he had gone over to the main house with Sakura. It was as if he was trying to keep Tohru all to himself, and it was really pissing him off. Which was probably why he started snapping when Tohru mentioned Nira-Tama the other night. . . . . . .

Kyo slightly blushed at his previous thought.

"It's ready, Kyo-Kun!." announced Tohru. She set two bowls on the table and two spoons.

"Thank you Tohru. . ." said Kyo once they were seated, almost in a whisper. Tohru blushed, but smiled.

"The pleasure is mine Kyo-Kun!"

They began to peacefully eat their stew.

After they had eaten and cleared the table, both Tohru and Kyo sat silently at the table. There was just about nothing to do. Nothing good on TV, no school, all the homework was finished. There was just about nothing to do.

"Yuki-Kun and Sakura-Kun are coming back tomorrow right? Weren't they staying at the main house for three days?" asked Tohru, trying to start whatever conversation was available to her.

"Yeah. . . ." replied Kyo, almost angrily. He had really enjoyed spending time alone with Tohru, especially since Shigure was almost never there. All he needed was that damn Yuki to come back. . . . .

"Hey! Kyo-Kun! I've got an idea!" sang Tohru, "Why don't we take a walk to the supermarket! We need a few things anyway! And on our way there, we can stop by the main house and visit Yuki-Kun and Sakura-Kun!" Kyo smiled a bit. He didn't mind going with Tohru to the supermarket, it was visiting Yuki that he had the problem with. Didn't he see that damn rat enough in his life already? But he didn't want to go against Tohru. . . . .

"Sure." Kyo replied with a smile. Tohru gave off another of her beautiful smiled and went upstairs to get dressed. Kyo went into his own room and hastily got dressed himself, wearing his usual apparel of baggy pants and some random T-shirt. He jogged back to the kitched and quenched his thirst by taking a few gulps of milk from the fridge. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he sat at the table and waited for Tohru to come out.

After a few minutes, Tohru entered the kitchen. Kyo examined her features: the pink tank top she was wearing, the white mini skirt, wearing those adorable white sandles with pink daisies on the buckles, and of course, two ribbons in her hair, one white, one pink.

After Kyo realized he was staring, he blushed and looked away. Tohru gently tugged on Kyo's shirt as a signal that she was ready to leave. Kyo smiled and followed her out the door.

**Meanwhile, at the main house. . . . .**

Yuki couldn't believe his ears. Did Akito just ask him. . . . .to _leave_?

"Yuki, did you hear me?" said Akito, "Now please leave the room!" Yuki glanced at Sakura. She hesitantly nodded, not wanting Yuki to get hurt. He then took an exxageratingly long time leaving the room, wanting to make any open chances for Akito to change his mind. But to no prevail, as Yuki left and closed the door behind him. He sighed, breath trembling, wondering what horrible things Akito might be doing behind his back - literally. Thoughts of blood, agony, and rape began to flood his mind. . . ..

Akito smirked and looked at Sakura. She began to tremble: Akito had dug a deep core of fear inside her, and her was quite proud of his accomplishment.

"Heh, you Sakura, are just like Yuki: WORTHLESS!" Akito slowly walked over to Sakura and gripped her shoulders. Akito smirked and allowed his nose to explore areas around Sakura's tender, vulnerable neck. His nose climbed up to her ear, nudging a few pink hairs away, "But you're so much fun to play with." he seductively hissed.

Sakura gasped, her knees wobbling, falling back onto the bed and dropping the bundle of clothes she was holding.

"You are indeed a lot of fun to play with, Sakura. . . . ." Sakura twitched as Akito began to snake his hand up her back. He grinned, tracing his lips on her exposed lips, brushing them. Sakura turned away, trying to nudge him away. He dug his nails into her back, then bit her neck, peeling away a little bit of her skin,making her flinch for a second.

'I can't let him do this. . . . . .not to me. . . . . .I can't just let him do whatever he wants with my body. . . . . .I can't. . . . . .' She piped up her courage and bravely, almost vigorously, shoved Akito away.

Akito's eyes widened, more in shock than in anger.

"Akito-San. . . . . ." Sakura's voice was very hoarse, she was afraid of what might happen, what Akito might do. . . . .

"I never would've expected you to put up any resistance. . . . . ." he ran his thumb over Sakura's bottom lip, "I mostly expected just another toy when you had arrived.

Sakura stood up and brushed off invisible dust from her shoulders. 'A toy. . . . .that's what I am to him. . . . . .how can Akito stand to be so cruel, I wonder. . . . .' Sakura picked up the almost forgotten bundle of clothes and hastily hurried to the bathroom to change. Akito chuckled. He left the room and headed off to the main room to doze off. But instead, he was greeted by an old, stern looking maid.

"Master Akito-San. We have two visitors for young masters Yuki and Sakura."

"Bring them in." The maid bowed at Akito's stern reply. Hesighed. It was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki-Kun! Sakura-Kun!" chirped Tohru delightfully as she gleefully ran into the bedroom in which Yuki and Sakura had been staying, with Kyo following behind her.

"Honda-San!" greeted Yuki with a smile, "I'm so happy you've come to see us!"

"Onya! Tohru-Kun! Hello!" greeted Sakura as she exitted the bathroom, "Oh my, you and Kyo have come to visit? I'm delighted!" All four of them sat on the bed, making themselves at home, talking as if everything was fine (even though it really wasn't going all that great).

"The stay at the main house is going fine, yeah?" asked Tohru.

"It's quite all right." replied Yuki. He really was very happy to see Tohru again, to see her smile, to hear her laughing, and to watch her apologize again and again and again over every tiny grammatical flaw she would make in her sentences. He felt truly happy and comforted, now that Tohru was there. Yuki was smiling, not just his lips but his eyes and thoughts were smiling too, all because the sight of Tohru wanted to make him smile.

He couldn't help it. He loved Sakura, but he loved Tohru **_more_**. He felt that he should be lucky, that he had a sweet fiance, but he couldn't erase his original emotions.

Now Sakura, being the emotional creature she is, saw this smile. She saw this passion in Yuki she had never seen before. All though she had only known him for a short time, she had never sensed such a strong emotion from him. Never. Sakura could easily see the light in his face that grew brighter everytime Tohru smiled at him.

And Sakura knew it. It wasn't just any happiness.

It was love.

Yuki was in love with Tohru.

But he was stuck with someone he had met only a few days ago, and they were getting married.

It was an unwilled marriage.

Because Yuki dearly loved someone else.

Sakura had grown into Yuki, and clung to him. He was any girls dream: handsome, kind, strong, noble, smart. . . . .And Sakura felt that she was falling in love with Yuki Sohma.

But he dearly loved someone else.

And he couldn't have her.

Because Akito decided that he had to marry someone else.

Sakura stayed silent for the rest of the time Tohru and Kyo were there.

And when they left, Sakura saw the light in Yuki fade away.

'I need to do something. . . . .I need to do something. . . . . .for Yuki, I. . . . .'

"Sakura-San?"

"Y-yes Yuki?" replied Sakura, snapping out of her deep thought.

"Are you all right? I mean, you weren't talking for a while and. . . . .you don't dislike Honda-San, do you. . . . .Sakura-San?"

Oh, no Yuki-Kun!" replied Sakura, placing her fingers on her forehead, "That must've been terribly rude of me. . . . .I apologize. Anyways, please excuse me. . . .I need to see if I can discuss something with Akito-San."

**At Shigure's house, once Tohru and Kyo returned from the supermarket. . . . .**

Kyo and Tohru entered the modest little home they lived in. They were carrying a few big brown bags filled with all kinds of foods and ingredients (Kyo obviously carrying the heavier bags). They placed the bags on the kitchen counter, and Tohru immediatly started putting all the groceries in their proper places. The milk in the fridge, the meats in the freezer, and etc.

"Kyo-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Well. . . . .Sakura wasn't really talking to me all that much. . . . .do you think. . . . .I offended her in some way?"

"Nah. . . .no one would dislike you like that, Tohru. . . . ."

"Oh, but. . . . .she was fairly content for a while, and then she had more of a. . . .sad, or sympathetic, or offended face. I think it was after I mentioned you and I eating those cupcakes the other day. . . .do you think. . . . .?"

"Tohru, don't worry too much. . . .besides, Shigure told me that Yuki and Sakura have been through a sufficient amount of stress back at the main house. . . . .you know how Akito confides in Hatori and Shigure, so that's how the info was recieved. . . . ."

"Oh, okay. . . . . ." Tohru put away the rest of the groceries in silence. After settling the last package of frozen meat in it's proper place, she began to make a quick snack before night, singing and humming all the while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The salmon was delicious, Tohru." commented Kyo, taking a bite out of an onigiri to complete his meal. Tohru smiled. She was originally going to make a simple snack, but wanted to make things more enjoyable for Kyo.

'Anything for Kyo-Kun. . . . . .' thought Tohru silently to herself, clearing the table and immediatly getting to work on the dishes.

"Do you need help, Tohru?" asked Kyo.

"Oh no, Kyo-Kun, I'm fine really! Besides, all I have to do is finish drying this glass bowl and-" CRASH. The bowl slipped from her hands and shattered on the ground.

Kyo and Tohru stared blankly at the broken bowl for a few moments. . . .

. . . . .and then burst out in laughter.

What was so hilarious about the broken bowl was not known, but it had to be one of the stupidest mistakes Tohru could have done. She was now a deep shade of scarlet.

"I-I'm sorry! Heh! Silly me!" said Tohru as she hastily began to sweep up the glass.

"Let me help-"

"N-No! I made this ridiculous mess and. . . .ACK!" Tohru yelped.

"Tohru?"

Tohru blushed again and glared angrily at her foot for embarrassing her even more. She had just stepped on a large peice of glass. She shook her foot. The glass didn't dig deep into her skin, so it fell off. But it made a pretty nice cut.

"You're bleeding. . . . ." Kyo reached into the medicine cabinet to get a band-aid and ointment. He sat her down on the counter, using a wet cloth to wipe away what blood had spilled, applied the ointment, and put the band-aid over. The job was a bit sloppy. He had applied a little too much ointment, making it ooze out of the band-aid. But otherwise, it was fine.

"T-T-Thank you, Kyo-Kun. . . . . ." said Tohru, now two different shades of red. She slipped of the counter and landed. almost gracefully, on her feet. But she flinched when her cut foot slapped the ground.

"Maybe you should keep off that foot for a little. . . .. until morning, at least anyways." suggested Kyo.

"Erm, well. . . . . ."

"Here we go. . . . ." grunted Kyo as he slipped one arm under Tohru's knee and the other beneath her spine. She slightly squealed and the sudden arch. He hoisted her up and made sure to keep his distance to prevent transforming. He then carried her to her bedroom.

"Kyo-Kun. . . . . ."

"It's all right. I don't mind at all. Really." said Kyo, placing Tohru gently in her bed. He pulled the a white sheet over her, and stood next to her bed.

"I'm really sorry Kyo-Kun. . .. for causing such a ridiculous scene. . . . . ." Tohru was still blushing.

Kyo smiled, a smile that only Tohru could see, because only Tohru could make him smile like that.

Tohru loved to see him smile. She loved the way his lips curled into that happy expression. The feeling of joy overwhelming her, she hesitantly ran her fingers over his curled lips, barely noticing when his face seemed to come closer.

Kyo loved the feeling of her smooth fingers touching his lips. He gave a quivering sigh, signifying his bliss.

Tohru felt his warm breath on her esposed neck, making her shudder. She almost gasped when Kyo pulled in closer for a heartwarming kiss.

'Her lips are so soft. . . . .so gentle. . . . . .they feel. . . . .so beautiful. . . . .' though Kyo as their kiss gently began to deepen. He smiled and slowly let go.

"I love you Tohru. . . . . . ." Tohru felt herslef light up. She was so happy to hear him so those three tender words. . . . .

"And I love you too Kyo-Kun. . . . ."

Kyo placed a gentle kiss on Tohru's forehead, "Good night. . . . ." and he slowly exited the room.

'Damn, that felt good!' exclaimed Kyo in his thoughts as he happily went to bed.

**Ah, I know, more corniness, and a really short chappy too. I'm sorry. . . . I know I said I would update in two weeks (to those who recieved the update) but I went on a vacation, and that delayed me by a lot. Well, I hope you enjoy this horrible entry! ;**


	7. Sacrafice

**Hey there everyone! How was the summer? I bet you miss it already. Lol. Anyways, due to the fact that I have teachers who happen to have homework as their middle name and projects as their last, I have less time for the web. -sob- Which means less time to make updates, which is why I had to make Chappy 6 in a hurry as for not to leave you guys hanging.**

**Also, this also means less time for HTML layouts on neopets, which is another downside. -sob # 2-**

**And, I think I'm coming down with a bad case of writers block. -sob # 3-**

**Well, Chappy 8 is gonna be another KyoXTohru. This one is more towards Yuki and Sakura, but nothing totally serious yet.**

**Soooooo. . . . .reviews?**

**Unchained3011: You thought it was sweet? I'm flattered.**

**Diza of the Moon: Yes more Kyo Tohru stuffies in chappy 8. And Akito can't get a girlfriend even if his life depended on it (for obvious reasons). XD Don't worry, Yuki's getting over it. . . .at some point, I guess.**

**Kyo Lover 293: Don't worry, I'm not done with the fic yet. **

**Singingstarqt: Yay! I'm so happy you liked the ending! But, with all due honesty, I can't say I put all my effort into it. I feel kinda bad about it, so I'm trying to make it up with fluff in future chapters.**

**Different Child: -pats head- Patience child, patience. .**

**Mikomi: Well, you're not the one typing. And if you were the one making the fic, it probably would've taken fifty four times as long! . . . . . . . Kidding! -hugs- yeah, that's right, live with my sarcasm, **

**Bubbles078: Okay then! -grabs Yuki's right arm- I don't mind sharing. You're so sweet. Most people would want to burn me alive. -glances nervously at Yuki Fan Club-**

**Now, time to continue with chapter seven of Devastating Love! D**

**Disclaimer: NAOMI IS A CHARACTER OF JEWELSTARBEAUTY. THERE IS A BREIF MENTIONING OF HER IN THIS CHAPTER WHEN THERE IS A MENTIONING OF SAKURA'S PAST. THE WHOLE STORY WILL BE REVEALED IN A LATER CHAPTER.**

Yuki's eyes shot open, immediatly blocking his eyes with the back of his hand as the sun attempted to seep into his sockets. Looking towards his left, he saw a bundle in the sheets, pink and black hair sprawled out on the pillow. He felt his chest fall with satisfaction as worry poored out of his heart. He hadn't gone to sleep with her, and so he figured she had crawled in during the night when he was still deep in his slumber. She had just gone to see Akito, and by the time he had to go to sleep, she still hadn't returned.

"Y-Yuki?" Sakura turned her head over. Yuki looked into her pink, glazed eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura-San." greeted Yuki sluggishly.

"Morning, Yuki-Kun. . . . ." Sakura sat up and rubbed one of her eyes before rising, taking one of the last bundle of clothes she had in her small suitcase that had stayed in the same spot since she first came into the main house. She walked to the bathroom to get dressed. They were going to be leaving that night, and they were quite looking forward to it too.

"What time did you come back last night?" inquired Yuki before Sakura went off into the bathroom.

"Around 2 a.m. . . . . ." yawned Sakura. She then groggily walked to the bathroom, her barefeet lightly rubbing against the carpetted floor. She closed the door silently. Yuki heard the rustling of her clothes being removed and such, so he took this as an oppurtunity to get dressed himself.

He selected a dressy white, long sleeved shirt with gold lining around the collar and gold lining on the cuffs. There were also some golden threads to tie his shirt together in the areas where you would normally find buttons. Still feeling a little sleepy, he randomly selected a pair of deep black pants.

Sakura felt very tired. She longed to snuggle back in the bed. But she couldn't. She had a long day ahead of her. Hastily putting on her black long-sleeved shirt and a black jean skirt, she suddenly remembered the time a few nights ago when she and Yuki had kissed. Her cheeks pinkened a little at the thought. Despite their interaction, they never really acted like a couple, unlike others who would smooch whenever the oppurtunity was given. She was about to where sandals but, being that the fall season had come in, she put on some long black boots instead so that very little of her legs were exposed. Sighing, she stepped out of her room, and then blushed. noticing that Yuki was. . .not fully dressed. Well he was, but he had just pulled his well-toned arms into his sleeves, and was now beginning to tie the threads together, his chest still nicely exposed.. He obviously hadn't noticed Sakura step out of the bathroom. She then silently slipped back into the bathroom, hoping to the gods that Yuki hadn't noticed her presence.

Yuki heard footsteps trying a bit too hard to be silent, creeping back into the bathroom. Well, it was obviously Sakura. Was she peeking at Yuki while he was getting dressed? He had taken all of his clothes off to get a fresh pair of underwear. . . . .

"Sakura-San?"

"Yes!" replied an overly sweet, innocent voice.

"Were you looking at me? You know, while I was. . . . .getting dressed and such?" Yuki inquired, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet. He felt awkward asking such a question.

"N-N-No, Yuki-Kun! N-Never! I, well, I..." Sakura took a deep breath, "I walked out, and I didn't see you were getting dressed, and, well, I saw you without your shirt..."

"Oh." replied Yuki. He walked up to the bathroom door, where he saw Sakura seated on the toilet seat, fixing her boots. She glared at her long, black boots, fiddling with the buckles, making a face as if fixed in concentration.

"Yuki-Kun...what time it it?"

Yuki took a glance at the digital clock that sat on one of the night tables, "It's a quarter to ten."

Sakura darted up and took who own look at the clock, "Oh, shit...Akito wanted us to meet him around eight for breakfast..." Sakura and Yuki looked at each other for a few seconds and then darted for the door. It was unlocked. They rushed outside and into the kitchen. And Akito certainly was seated there, the breakfast laid out before him.

"Well well well, you're a bit late, no?" growled Akito. Sakura took a glance at the food. It had obviously gone cold, and had probably been cold for a while now.

"S-Sorry...we just woke up, and -"

"Don't give me unneccessary information. Sit down, and eat! I don't want you idiots complaining about me not feeding you." Sakura and Yuki immediatly sat down before the Sohma Head. Sakura wasn't hungry, not hungry at all. The lump in her throat made it hard for her to swallow. But leaving Yuki alone with Akito was just something she could not do. Especially with the deal she made with Akito the previous night (a scene which will be discussed...some other time).

Over the days, Sakura had been getting weaker. Her bright, pink eyes had lost their sparkle, her silky hair was now more rough with knots, and also getting slightly skinnier. She took another mouthful of chilled rice, chewing slowly, and having to push her tongue back nearly five times before she could properly swallow the chunk. All was silent, except for the faint sound of food being pushed down their throats, or the occasional slurp when taking a sip of water.

"You look like you didn't sleep too well, Sakura-San." grumbled Akito, chewing down another mouthful of rice.

"I'm aware, Akito-San." replied Sakura back coldly, sadly looking at one of the knots in her now frizzy looking hair.

"I don't like such an ugly sight at my table..."

"Then why don't Yuki-Kun and I just leave?"

"You're leaving tonight."

"Then why not now?"

Akito chuckled a little bit. Little by little, Sakura was becoming more rebellious, but soon enough, he'd have her all to himself. All of her will belong to him. Her mind, soul, and body. But that time was not now.

"Why not now? Because I arranged to have you leave tonight."

"Oh, I thought I was the ugly sight at this table!" By now Sakura had slightly risen from where she was seated, her knees keeping her balance on the cushion where she was seated.

"Of course you are. You look like you haven't taken a bath in weeks."

"As if you're one to talk, you lie down all day in that room all secluded."

"You two were pretty secluded in that room all these days." Akito was answering at all her shouts calmly, but he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Because you're the smartass who locked us in there!"

"Don't blame your troubles on me, Sakura-San. That's just down right idiotic."

"Look at you, being a hypocrite again! You beat the living crap out of all of us because your 're gonna fricken die sooner! Why don't you just let Yuki and I leave the fricken house!"

"Well, I did promise you two a nice vacation."

"Vacation? You call **_this_** vacation!" And Sakura rolled up the sleeve on her long sleeved shirt, revealing a deep sash which had developed a thick scab. It was a long slender cut, and Yuki immediatly knew how it got there. Whether it was self inflicted of not, that was the scar from a blade.

Akito gave a sly smile. It was one of the results from the previous discussion they had last night, after Tohru and Kyo left the main house. He remembered how it happened as if it were one of those videos that you'd watch so many times that you knew all the scenes and lines by heart. And even though this had only been seen once, he remembered every little detail on how Sakura got a rough sash on her skin.

How Sakura got that sash will be revealed too - but not yet.

"Sit down you little bitch and shut your yap." Akito said calmly as he stood up and departed the room.

"Sakura-San..." Sakura jumped when she felt Yuki's fingers brush against her longs, slender scar, "W-What-"

"Don't worry about Yuki-Kun." replied Sakura gently, "It wasn't anything major...I was just trying to make a point...I guess I kind of...overdid it, yeah?"

"Hmm. Okay...I guess."

**Meanwhile, at Shigure's...**

Tohru's eyelids fluttered open. She looked out at the window beside her bed. It was morning.

She was in a cheerful mood. She got dressed into the cutest clothes she could find in her closet - a like lavender blouse that was a little puffed at the shoulders, and a short white skirt (which was purposely the shortest skirt in her closet, although, it didn't really make a drastic difference). Tohru knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl around, but even Yuki had said it many times...

"You're so cute!"

Tohru smiled. If cute was what she could do, then cute was going to be what she would do. She combed her hair into it was silky, and she really did look very pretty.

'All for Kyo-Kun, all for Kyo.' Tohru repeated this in her head, and for the first time, she didn't blush at the thought.

Why?

Because Kyo had kissed her last night. (-)

Tohru skipped out of her room and to the bathroom to brush her teeth (the last thing she wanted was for Kyo to flinch at her breath). She also added a little faint perfume, and even found some tiny, white loop earings. She put them on, and then skipped to the kitchen.

Tohru immediatly started making breakfast. Today was going to be a happy day, for Yuki and Sakura would be returning home.

"Already you're making breakfast?" Tohru jumped at the voice, but then looked behind her and saw the person she wanted to see most. Kyo-Kun.

"Oi! Good morning Kyo-Kun!" greeted Tohru, still preparing the dumplings.

"Good morning." Kyo was fairly happy too. Last night seemed to have brought a new light in him, and each second with Tohru, he wanted more to kiss her, touch her, and - if he could- hold her.

"I'm making dumplings! Ah, and salmon too! You know, since, well, you like salmon and everything!" Tohru laughed. Kyo smiled a bit, "Ah, and Yuki-Kun and Sakura-Kun are coming back tonight! And I'm gonna make a big cake that...that...that shocks and amazes everyone!" Tohru cried, laughing all the while. Kyo laughed too. It was a nice feeling, to laugh and smile.

Especially with that angel.

Tohru...such a precious, precious angel...

"And the salmon is especially for you, Kyo-Kun!" and Tohru continued to prepare the meal, with Kyo sitting at the table behind her, admiring how cute she looked today.

Tohru really was, such a pretty angel.

**Back at the Main House...**

Sakura once again found herself in the main room before Akito. She knelt on the cold, wooden floor, while Akito sat before the entrance to the garden, a small white bird perched on his finger.

"All you're doing is seeking more trouble, for me and for you, Sakura. This surely is a...drastic change in your life." Sakura fixed her eyes on the wooden planks. Once Aktio mentioned life, all of her memories flashed through her mind - her foster parents, the foster parents she loved with every inch of her heart, and how she never knew her real parents, but she didn't even care. And then there was Naomi...

Naomi...her long, sleek black hair, and her bright blue eyes, and her charming personality...the only person who ever wanted to be Sakura's friend...

Naomi...

How long had it been since she had seen Naomi?

Since she saw Naomi sadly waving goodbye when Sakura walked into the airport to meet her husband?

Sakura shook her head a little bit. Thinking about Naomi made Sakura cry, and the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of Akito.

"I'm aware." Sakura clenched her fists, sweating. She was doing this for Yuki, and things had to go smoothly.

So that Yuki could be freed from his chains.

Well, at least as much as he could.

"So you've decided?"

"Yes, Akito-San. I have decided to finalize the sacrafice of my soul and body to the Sohma head."

**I know it's really short and all, but hey, all the other good stuff is in the next chappy. And remember, NAOMI IS A CHARACTER OF JEWELSTARBEAUTY! Not me. **

**EXCUSE ALL TYPOS. THIS FIC WILL BE LATER EDITTED.**


	8. Shattered

**Yayness! Chapter 8! Oh, I'm so delighted!**

**Thank you JewelStarBeauty for annoying me to the bone until I decided to update! Thank you Kai-Chan for supporting my writing and reminding me to update! And thank you Mikomi-Chan for reading my story, even though I know you want Kyo all to yourself!**

**AND THERE IS A NEW COUPLING!**

**-drumroll-**

**DEVASTATING LOVE IS NOW HARUxOC! AND THE OC WILL MAKE HER DEBUT IN CHAPTER 9! -**

**Thank you all supporting reviewers! Because I'm in a great mood, this chappy is dedicated to all my fabulous reviewers!**

**And speaking of reviewers, let us answer the reviews, yeah? .**

**JewelStarBeauty: Yay! Pizza! -eats pizza- Man, that was delish! But, you must've been standing outside of my door for a while. Heh heh. -scratches back of head- Sorry. '**

**Kai-Chan: MUA HA HA HA HA! PAYBACK FOR ALL OF YOUR CLIFFIES! D **

**Mikomi-Chan: Oh yes, that is a good idea. If anyone is a downright RinXHaru fan, you should leave, because, well, we have some Rin-haters here...**

**Unchained3011: Yeah, suspense! D**

**Bubbleso078: Oh, you're gonna be Yuki for Halloween? Well, I'm gonna be Samara Morgan! It's gonna be dead creepy! D**

**NekoSophie: You know what, I really do wish I could get a bajillion reviews. XD Thank you for your funny review. **

**Reilly: Oh no, this story is FAR from done. -**

**Half-Demon: It will be revealed soon enough, but not in this chappy! MAYBE in the next one, or perhaps the one after...**

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu: Umm, sure. **

**ajfan101: Umm...You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, You're Welcome, You're welcome, for putting Kyo with Tohru. -**

Tohru looked at her cake dissapointedly. She had dozed off on the kitchen table, and it was black - very black. She knew it would've been a perfect cake if you hadn't dozed off, but there was no time to make another one, so she sadly threw it away. Kyo had gone to the supermarket to icing, straberries, and jellies for the cake. And when he would return with them, she would have to tell him that the cake was burned - no longer edible.

And speak of the devil - Kyo had just entered the door, a large grocery bag in his arms.

"Tohru? I'm afraid they didn't have any starberry jelly, so I had to settle for some watermelon crap and...are you crying?" Kyo placed the bag on the table and lifted Tohru's chin off the wood. There certainly was a small trace of tears down her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"The cake..." Tohru whimpered, "I fell asleep...and it had burned..." Kyo gave a loud exhale. He remembered when he had left, it was almost a golden brown. He saw the large lump of black that was in the trash can.

"Aww, c'mon. It's all right. I mean, you can make something else right?"

No..." Tohru sadly sighed, "There's no time for that. They're gonna be home in a few minutes..." Tohru slumped, stood up, and walked over to her room. Kyo followed.

"Tohru...don't feel so down on yourself, besides, I mean..." Kyo didn't know what else to say. Tohru was sitting on the bed, slumped a little, the frilly pink sheets underneath her wrinkling under the weight of her legs. Kyo walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He always felt guilty when she cried in front of him. He couldn't help but feel it was his own fault that she was shedding tears. But it was also because he couldn't give her that one expression that showed that he cared, that showed that he loved her, to show that she was in his heart - a hug. For one to wrap their arms around you (unless you're being kidnapped) is a most wonderous feeling, knowing that someone is not afraid to show their love for you. And the last thing Kyo wanted was to transform into a small orange cat at the moment.

But Tohru seemed to thing otherwise. She immediatly wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck, getting the familira "poof", listening to the soft sound of cloth hitting the ground, and the soft furry feel under her neck. Tohru cried a little more, clutching the little ball of fur to her chest. Kyo felt so warm and content. Her purred and rubbed his cheek against Tohru. He couldn't imagine ever being happier, cradled in Tohru's arms like that, and as long as it was what would comfort Tohru, he was fine with it. It wasn't neccessarily his "style" to be cradled, but as long as it was Tohru, he didn't care.

Tohru suddenly gave off a light blush as if she just realized what she did. She placed the small cat on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-Kun..." murmured Tohru.

"It's okay." replied Kyo. Tohru smiled, almost in bewilderment. It always seemed to awkward talking to the Sohmas in their animal form.

But a loud "poof" interrupted her thoughts.

Tohru immediatlydashed her face away, her hair whipping with her sudden, wild movement. She heard the rustle of clothes right behind her as Kyo got dressed.

"It's okay. You can look now." said Kyo. Tohru looked at him, eying his features again. He walked a little closer to her, hesitating at first, but kept at it until their faces were only inches away, their breath reflecting against each others faces.

"Kyo..." Tohru sighed as Kyo tenderly placed his lips on Tohru's soft lips. If was harmony, both of their lips touching. Tohru slowly locked her fingers in Kyo's hair, his hands fixed on her petite hips. Soon, the sound of their lips connecting, parting, and reconnecting changed into moans desperate for air. Kyo smiled, and gave Tohru a little tickle on her stomach.

"Kyo-Kun!" Tohru laughed.

And the continued to play their little game.

**At the Main House...**

Yuki was sitting outside, waiting for Sakura to come outside, and waiting for Hatori to walk out of his home and drive both him and Sakura back to Shigure's house. Yes, he was so miserable, that he was even missing Shigure. He heard faint footsteps behind him, and so he turned his head. It was Sakura, wearing her usual black apparel, dragging her small suitcase behind her. She seated herself next to Yuki, smiling.

"I'm sorry I took a while. Akito-San had wanted to dismiss me properly. Well, at least, according to him anyways." She had wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. The sun was setting, an the small town looked pretty underneath the red, orange, and pink rays in the sky.

"It's all right, Sakura-San." Yuki replied, smiling.

"Yuki-Kun?"

"Yes, Sakura-San?"

"Well...I've noticed that you usually refer to females by their last name...well, except for me...you call me by my first name. Not to be offensive or anything, but...well, you know, why?"

"Well, because...Garnet-San sounds kinda funny..." replied Yuki. Sakura laughed. Yuki laughed a little too. He was looking forward to going back home, and seeing Tohru again.

Yuki took some time to think about Tohru for a while. He was beginning to get used to his circumstances. He was arranged to marry someone he was lucky to get. Sakura really was nice. And pretty too.

Sakura and Yuki noticed Hatori's car pull up in front of where they were sitting outside. He motioned for them to approach the vehicle. They put their luggage into the trunk and sat in the backseats of the car. Hatori glanced at them through the rear-view-mirror, flashed a hasty smile, and continued drving down the smoothly paved road.

Yuki rested his head against his seatbelt. He was tired. But he had school the next day, so, no sleeping in. He looked at Sakura, seated towards his left. She had her chin rested beneath the window, looking at all the trees, houses, and stores passing by.

"I've never really took the time to notice...how different it is over here..." said Sakura.

"Really?" replied Yuki, "So then, what was it like? In America?"

"Hmmm..." Sakura took a little time to think, "Well, just about everyone in the school I went to...they hated the president with a passion."

Yuki laughed.

"Yeah...and, a lot of people always thought my name was kinda awkward. But then again, everyone else though I was awkward. I do have...odd hair colors."

"But...I thought, you know, people often...change their hair colors."

"Yes." sighed Sakura, "But I had pink eyes too. And I had claimed they were my natural colors. Of course no one believed me. And then back to my name...everyone alse had "normal names", like "Sarah" or "Danielle" or "Kaitlin". Or "Brian" or "Micheal" or "James"."

"But Sakura...your name is very pretty." Sakura looked at Yuki over her shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you, Yuki-Kun." replied Sakura.

"We're here." Yuki and Sakura perked their heads up, and indeed, Shigure's small home was there.

Yuki and Sakura nearly jumped out of the car, recieved their luggage from the trunk, waved Hatori a quick goodbye, and rushed inside.

Yuki walked into the door quietly, "Hello! Anybody here!"

Silence.

But then he heard some giggling upstairs.

"Kyo!"

Yuki rushed upstairs.

"What's wrong Tohru?"

"Yuki and Sakura are going to be here soon!"

"I know, I'm sorry..." There was a long pause...

...and then...

...an odd sound...

'Was that a KISS!' Yuki thought. He then walked into Tohru's room.

And the sight he saw made him want to cry.

Yet, it also made him want to hate.

Kyo...and Tohru...

...kissing?

Yes, they were as close as they could get to each other without their torsos touching, Tohrus hands wrapped around Kyo's neck, Kyo's hands firmly on her petite hips, both of them moaning into each others lips, eyes shut closed. Kyo massaging Tohru's hips and back with his sturdy arms, and Tohru had the light blush on her face that showed that, if anyone saw her, she'd probably never be able to face that person again.

But her eyes opened a little, and the first thing she saw was Yuki's devastated face.

"Ehh! Yuki-Kun, I-"

Yuki walked away and into his room, kneeling over his bed. He didn't want to hear any of it. Didn't want to listen to any of it. He knew it would happen. He saw it coming. But...that didn't neccesarily mean he was ready to accept it.

All those fantasies of being by Tohru's side had shattered a while ago.

But just now, all those fantasies about being happy just being Tohru's friend shattered too.

Because he suddenly wanted more than being her friend.

Except he knew that with Kyo in the way...

That wouldn't be possible

But...

He didn't want to deal with her...not one bit of her, no, not anymore.

Or else his heart would break even more.

And no matter what he did...

...he felt that he could never clear the dark clouds that loomed over his soul.

"Yuki-Kun! I...I'm so-"

Yuki knew it was Tohru. He recognized the tension so vividly, he didn't even have to look at her to see how she looked right now. But he did anyway. She looked so innocent just standing there, her lightly fisted hand resting on her bottom lip.

"Honda-San...please, just...go..." Yuki clenched his fist so that his knuckles were white.

"But Yuki-"

"HONDA-SAN!" Tohru felt tears well up in her eyes. She was so sensitive, and being rejected or hated by anyone was the last thing she wanted. As she felt her emotions begin to force a whimper, she ran out of the room.

Yuki felt guilty doing that - it just wasn't like him to shun someone away like that, but...

Sakura had just left her room to change into some loose, cotton pants and a t-shirt (her sleeping apparel), for she was already feeling sleepy. But then she saw Tohru run out of Yuki's room crying. Sakura saw her lock herself in her room, so she went to Yuki's room.

"Yuki-Kun...what just happened?" Sakura inquired upon entering his bedroom, "Tohru-Kun...she's crying and...oh my, so are you..." Sakura bent down next to Yuki, witnessing the silent tears the dripped onto his bed as he kneeled over it, his silver eyes glistening. Moonlight was the only source of light illuminating the room.

"I had always loved her..."

"Tohru?"

"Yes...I don't know when it started, but...I just loved her so much."

"'Loved'? Soo...you don't love her anymore?" Sakura was confused. She didn't know why Yuki was suddenly worked up. Did something happen between him and Tohru?

She obviously didn't know that Tohru and Kyo were kissing each other.

Yuki paused and slowly looked up at his fiance, who was sitting patienly next to him, absorbing all of what he was saying, "I don't know, Sakura-San..." Sakura raised her hand a little bit, and hesitantly rested it on Yuki's shoulder. But to her surprise, he lept from where he was seated and hugged her. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go, silently sobbing into her shoulder.

"Yuki-Kun..."

"I saw her...Tohru...and Kyo...in the bedroom...and they were...umm..."

"It's okay...I think I understand..."

"No, you don't understand! Do you know how it feels for the one you love to love more the one you hate most! Do you know how it feels to find out a secret that shatters you! That makes you fall to pieces? To make you hurt so much that you don't want to love anyone else!" Yuki exclaimed in reply, tears seeping out of his eyes the entire time. He had never experienced emotion like this before.

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she continued to let Yuki cry on her shoulder, even when her sleeve was soaked with the salty tears, she patiently let Yuki cry out all of his sorrow, carrassing his silver hair all the while.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Yuki, slowly unwrapping his arms from Sakura's back.

Sakura smiled, "It's okay, Yuki-Kun." Yuki stood up, grabbed a bundle of clothes and left the room.

Sakura wasn't sure whether to sit and wait for Yuki to come back from changing into his sleeping clothes, or whether to leave and let him be. She didn't know whether Yuki had wanted her to stay with him for a while, or whether he wanted her to leave while he was changing.

_"He's your fiance. Wait for him. You need to comfort him, Sakura." Naomi would've said._

Sakura shook her head a little bit. How did Naomi's voice pop in her head?

Yuki entered the room in his sleeping pants and loose shirt. Sakura could still see the drying line that the tears left behind on Yuki's cheeks. She had an overwhelming feeling of sympathy for him.

How _does_ it feel for the one you love to love more the one you hate most?

Yuki bent down to face Sakura, "I'm sorry for your trouble, Sakura-San. And...I'm sorry that I yelled at you, too..."

Sakura slowly smiled, "Don't worry about it, Yuki-Kun." They both stood up and Sakura turned to leave.

"Wait."

Sakura stopped, "Yes, Yuki-Kun?"

Yuki took a deep breath. Sakura noticed his eyes glistening again. Not with tears but...Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I'd like it if...you'd stay with me...tonight...I mean, if you don't mind...I'm sorry. This must be reall weird, and-"

"No...I wouldn't mind." Sakura felt a little blush coming on. They had been sleeping in the same bed for the last three days anyways, right?

It was an awkward feeling as Sakura climbed into the bed and Yuki climbed in after her.

"Umm...good night?" whispered Sakura.

"Y-Yeah...good night." They had just lay there, staring into each others tired eyes. Yuki hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sakura, letting her shift so that her back was against his chest, and so that they were both facing the window that the moonlight seeped in though, the same way the slept together the other night.

And it certainly was a good night.

**The next day at school...**

You know that the members of the Yuki Fan Club plan to "protect" Yuki from any thing that could dent his emotions, touch him in an offensive manner, or in any other way harm him.

You also know that they don't plan to protect him, but to keep him all to themselves.

But, you also know that the Yuki Fan Club takes up over half the amount of girls in the entire school. This includes all kinds of girls - preps, dorks, goths, and, of course, **_yankees_**.

And this is where Motoko's plan of action comes in...

Motoko, Minami, and Mio had gathered a few yankee girls in the Yuki Fan Club to give Sakura a surprise after school.

Motoko's instructions were, "Scare the crap out of that dirty bitch. Show her not to ever go near Yuki again. Show her that Yuki really belongs to **_us_**!"

But, things certainly did get a bit out of hand.

Sakura and Yuki had stuck together like glue for that day at school, and for a number of reasons. One was that Yuki particularly wanted to avoid Kyo and Tohru (since they were stuck fast together that day at school too) and Yuki really didn't have anyone else to go to. Two, was that Sakura didn't have any friends anyways. And three, well, Yuki knew how the Yuki Fan Club girls were trying to torment Sakura every given chance, but of course they normally wouldn't with Yuki around.

Minami and Mio did notice how close they were, and they were furious. The way they were smiling with each other, walking with each other, even eating lunch together, etc. I guess you could tell that they were really pissed off. And as you can imagine, so was Motoko.

"She's such a slut!" Motoko had exclaimed during lunch, "Look at her, keeping Yuki all to herself, when there should be enough of him to go around! Ugh! I mean, if Yuki was in love with me, I would've still shared him with all the other girls!" But both you and I know that that statement is very well a lie.

After school, Sakura sat outside, eating whatever leftover lunch she had left. There was only about three left over onigiri, and she would nibble at them slowly, as if testing each little grain of rice before biting the next one. Yuki had to go to a student council meeting, and Sakura wasn't sure whether to go back home or not. She remembered Yuki told her she could wait for him, but only if she wanted.

Sakura had an essay on Henry Hudson to write. So, she figured to just head home.

She packed whatever food back into her lunchbox and slowly started heading home. She wasn't sad or anything. Just weak, and a little sleepy too. Walking down the familiar, foresty passage that lead back to Shigure's somewhat isolated house, Sakura was beginning to think about Naomi.

She remembered when her parents found out she was being teased at school because of her odd features, and then the searched for a relative - or at least someone with the same last name. Coincedentally, the husband of Sukaya (Sakura's biological mom) had relatives from Japan in America, so one of her neices were introduced to Sakura. Her name was Naomi, and she was a lucky one. She had long black hair and sparkling blue eyes - the kind of features a cursed being is lucky to have.

Naomi was the only one who ever opened up to Sakura, and who had shone Sakura the true light of friendship.

Sakura couldn't help smiling thinking about Naomi. But Sakura did miss Naomi. Very much so. But thankfully, Yuki was a really nice person too.

"Hey, Garnet!"

Sakura, startled, whipped her head around to see who had called her.

There was a group of girls, vicious looking girls. The all had long uniform skirts, and masks around their faces. One of them was even carrying a baseball bat, holding it's handle and letting the head of it rest on her shoulder.

"Y-Yes?" replied Sakura hesitantly. She had a very bad feeling.

"What gives you the right to be hanging out with Yuki all the time, huh?" roared one of the girls.

"Yeah, since when does a foreign freak like you get to hang out with the prince?" thundered the one with the bat.

Sakura's anger began to flare. Who were they to confront her about who she hung out with or not? "Well, you aren't exactly suited for a prince!" Sakura wasn't someone who was good at dissing, but she sure pissed the other girls off.

"We'll see who really belongs with him, bitch!" yelled one of the girls, who seemed to charge in Sakura's direction.

Sakura was stiff. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. Only in nightmares was she ever in situations like this. But before she could resist, she was given a hard blow in her shoulder. She stumbled back. She was usually protected by her family, and had never learned to endure such pain.

Sakura glared up at the group of yankee girls angrily, and said something she shouldn't have, "Was that all you got?"

ONe of the girls gripped Sakura from behind, yanking her hair back at the same time, while all of the other girls had their chance to give their blows to Sakura.

Sakura didn't remember all of it. All she remembered were punches and kicks, slaps and thrusts that sent her to the ground, only to be picked up and trapped again. She even recognized those hard blows with the bat, the blows the beat her back and shoulders until they were nearly blue.

Sakura pushed herself away, resting against the bark of a tree. She touched her face, and when she looked at her hand, she saw a small trail of blood.

"What do you assholes want with me?" croaked Sakura, tears beginning to well up with each word that was said.

"Leave the prince alone, you dirty slut."

"Make me."

Another girl charged at Sakura, but with whatever strength she had left, she shot her leg up, hitting the girl in the stomach before she could send her blow to Sakura. The yankee gripped her stomach in pain, but then kicked Sakura hard in her thigh.

Sakura was hurting just about everywhere, but she didn't want to lose this time. Not to them. She felt her cloths were soaked. She didn't know whether it was blood or sweat, and she didn't bother to look.

"Have you learned your lesson, little whore?" hissed one of the girls.

"What lesson is there to learn, bitch?" and the girl smacked Sakura across her face with the bat, blood spurting out of Sakura's lips. She lost her grip on the tree, and stumbled to the ground, digging her nails into the dirt, feeling pain all over.

The girls were chuckling, and they began to walk casually in the opposite direction, until they ran into the person they loved most, yet the same exact person that they had hoped they hadn't seen at the moment.

Yuki.

"What the hell?" Yuki shouted as he ran where Sakura was. The yankee girls at first gawked in sheer terror, and then ran away.

Sakura was dizzy, but was still concious. With Yuki's help, she managed to stand on her feet, but she had to grip Yuki's shirt tightly. At first he helped her stumble home. But then, due to the fact that her shock kept her from walking properly, her hoisted her up in his arms, and carried her home.

"Y-Yuki..." whispered Sakura, still slightly dazed.

"Yes! Sakura...!"

"...thank you."

Yuki continued to run down in the direction of Shigure's house. Upon reaching the door, he hastily ran through and zoomed straight to the bathroom. He rested her on the tiled floor and dug through the cabinets until he found the oversized first-aid kit. At least, Yuki always considered it to be oversized. All of a sudden, it seemed very useful.

Sakura moaned a little bit. Her dizziness was beginning to slowly consume her, and her pink pupils were beginning to dissapear upwards, deeper into her lids. Yuki took a wet cloth and began washing out whatever wounds were visible, doing it as quickly as he could while at the same time doing it gently.

Yuki had washed out all of the visible wounds, and wrapped them in gauge, but he began to wonder what he would do about the nonvisible wounds...

"This is going to be disastrous...but Hatori's busy with Akito at this time...as if Akito will give a damn about Sakura..." Yuki inhaled deeply. A lump in his throat began to swell, as he reluctantly moved the damp cloth up Sakura's skirt to clean her upper and inner thigh. Of course, he hadn't lifted the skirt completely, so he just wrapped a damp towel around her thighs to clean whatever spots he may have missed.

Yuki then took a new cloth and reached up Sakura's torso underneath her shirt, rubbing it across her stomach to clean it, gently brushing across her bruises. He let the cloth browse a little bit upwards until he new he couldn't reach up any further (for obvious reasons).

Yuki observed Sakura for a little while. Many parts of her body had been wrapped in gauge, and there was even three small band-aids on her face due to a few cuts and swellings. But otherwise, Sakura was okay.

Yuki hoisted her up again and brought her to her bedroom, resting her on the bed. She was still moving a little, and was probably half asleep by now. He pulled a sheet over her body, and just knelt there for a second and began to think.

'Why did they hurt you like that?' thought Yuki, 'What did you do to them? Did it...have something to do with...me?'

Yuki rested his chin on Sakura's pillow, so close that he could hear her quivering breaths. He felt so guilty all of a sudden. 'I wonder...if I had walked her home, would those girls still have hurt her?'

Yuki sighed and stood up. As much as he wanted to stay with Sakura, he had too much school work to do. He left the room and, almost sadly, unloaded his school work in his own room.

**Later on, when Tohru and Kyo came home...**

"WHAT?" exclaimed Tohru, a look of shock on her face.

"It's true, Honda-San..." replied Yuki. He was still doing the last remains of his schoolwork, and was doing it best to get the last fragments of it done.

"But...I don't understand...why would anyone have a grudge against Sakura-San?" mumbled Tohru.

"Dunno." Yuki said with a shrug. He still wasn't sure how to act around Tohru, ever since he saw her with Kyo in the bedroom...

...the image was crytal clear in his head, Tohrus hands wrapped around Kyo's neck, Kyo's hands firmly on her petite hips, both of them moaning into each others lips, eyes shut closed. Kyo massaging Tohru's hips and back with his sturdy arms...

Yuki's face was a deep shade of scarlet at the thought, "I-I-I'm g-g-onna go, and, uh, well...check on Sakura-San...!" exclaimed Yuki, anything to hide his flustered face. He rushed into Sakura's bedroom, and found her sitting up, examining the gauge that wrapped her fingers and arms. She looked up and gave a timid smile.

"Thank you Yuki-Kun...for earlier."

"Sakura-San?" whispered Yuki. He had crept slowly to Sakura, closing the door behind him, and kneeling at the edge of Sakura's bed.

"Y-Yes?"

"Did...did what those girls do to you...did it have anything regarding...me?"

Sakura paused, her cheeks turning pale, as she recalled exactly what one of those girls had told her.

_"What gives you the right to be hanging out with Yuki all the time, huh?" _

_"Yeah, since when does a foreign freak like you get to hang out with the prince?"_

_"We'll see who really belongs to him, bitch!"_

"No, Yuki-Kun. Not at all." croaked Sakura in reply. She glanced at her backpack lying on the floor.

She was really sleepy. And she wanted to go to bed. She pulled the covers over her body and snuggled into her bed.

Sakura took a glance at her backpack lying on the ground, with the unwritten essay.

Screw Henry Hudson crossing the river, she was going to bed.

"Good night Yuki-Kun..." whispered Sakura. She weakly wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck, trying to keep all her tears inside. She knew Yuki cared, and wanted to prevent the approach that had happened today. But if she told him...he'd feel regretful and guilty, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Good night Sakura-San." whispered Yuki, gently giving her a push to signal her to get back in her bed. She snuggled back into her sheets, and Yuki watched over her until she drifted off into sleep.

**Yay! Now, more secrets are revealed in the next chappy. Also, I have a lot of homework, projects, etc. so please don't get upset but...I really don't feel like going over the story to edit. I know it's really lazy, but I just want to post to stop the e-mails like "When are you going to post?" or "Are you posting soon?" I appreciate that you're all enthused about me updating, but, you know, heh heh. **

**And about the cheapo "Henry Hudson crossing the river"...it was the only thing I could think of, so sorry.**

**I'm open to suggestions! D**

**LilAngelicBaby**


	9. Arrival of Naomi

**Yay! Chapter nine!**

**Yes, this is the chapter in which the new character will make her debut! **

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to my very good friend, Sarah (JewelStarBeauty) who is really supporting me in this chapter!**

**And, so sorry for the update delay (the GIGANTIC update delay I should say) but FFN wasn't letting me upload file for a while.**

**Now, time for the reviews!**

**Different Child: Oh yay! Thank you SO much Kai-Chan! That sounds wonderful:D**

**Xxtohruxchanxx: Umm, yeah, well, you're very welcome. '**

**Kiwadoi seiitsu: Umm, yes, right away! -..-**

**Mikomi-Chan: Yes ... Sa-Chan is already happy, and this she doesn't even know what's going to happen. **

**Someone I Don't Know: Yes, it was quite painful. But Sakura has been putting up a strong front. She doesn't like to be sympathized all that much. She prefers to be the one her loved ones depend on - not the other way around.**

**Reilly: Welcum. **

**EternalChaosDreamer: Yes, I know that if you were there, they would've been beaten to a bloody pulp. Oh, and thank you for the delish hot dogs!**

**White Alchemist Taya: Nyo. Thank you for your review! D**

**Thank you all reviewers! If it wasn't for you guys (and girls, mind you) I would never have any motivation to update!**

**Also, I DID indeed change my username to 'Dezu-Chan', which is supposedly my nickname (Desi) in japanese. I figure it's much more compatible than 'LilAngelicBaby'. '**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER WHO IS MAKING A DEBUT IN THIS CHAPTER. SHE IS PROPERTY OF JEWELSTARBEAUTY.**

**Now on with with Chappy nine! **

Sakura's eyes opened, revealing her pink pupils to the mild light in the room. She didn't want to get up - just about every fragment of her body was aching. She looked over to her left and saw that Yuki had fallen asleep right there, his arms in a pretzel like position and his chin resting on them. Sakura shifted a little bit so she could be slightly more comfortable. Yuki didn't stir. Sakura glanced at the clock towards her right. It was seven. She had to get ready for school.

With a lot of effort, she managed to step out of bed. Even though she didn't intend to, her movements made Yuki wake up.

"Sakura-San...! N-No...I don't think you should go to school! I mean, um...Good morning..." whispered Yuki.

"Good morning Yuki-Kun." replied Sakura, in a tired almost monotone voice. She noticed there was a small pink note on her small dresser. It read:

-Sakura

You're school

uniform arrived today

in the mail. I ordered

it so that way you didn't

have to get in trouble

with any of the teachers.

It's on the top left drawer.

I hope it fits!

-Tohru

Sakura opened her top left drawer, and pulled out the uniform pieces: long sleeved shirt, small tie, short skirt, navy blue socks that reached the knees, etc. Sakura took out her black school shoes from the closet and left her bedroom to the bathroom to get dressed (Yuki was still by the bed, and she didn't want to be rude).

**Meanwhile, at Kawaia High...**

"You **_WHAT?_**" yelled out Motoko.

"'Scare the crap out of that dirty bitch. Show her not to ever go near Yuki again. Show her that Yuki really belongs to **_us!_**' That's what you told us!" replied one of the girls.

"Yeah, I didn't say to **_beat_** the crap out of her!" Motoko didn't know whether she enraged as she really posed it. There really were times when she wanted Sakura to feel **_pain, brutal pain_**. But still - wouldn't Yuki _despise_ her now? Along with the rest of the Yuki Fan Club?

'I could care less for all those other girls.' Thought Motoko, 'But I can't let Yuki have anything against _me...'_

"Later girls...I need to confront some serious business..."

**Later on during the day, at the time of dismissal...**

Sakura, still feeling achey and a little weak too, decided to walk home by herself. Yuki had been exceptionally nice to her today - walking her from class to class, eating with her at lunch, etc. He seemed concerned that someone had wanted to hurt her, and so Sakura felt she should at least head home on her own.

"SAKURA!"

By the time Sakura had whipped her head around at the cry of her name, she was already on the ground with the sudden pressure of weight on her.

"SAKURA, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" With this, Sakura got a buckling hug.

Sakura flinched in pain when the sudden, almost furious pressure hit her wounds. But she smiled wonderously when she noticed who gave her this life-threatening hug...

... it was ... Naomi ...

She was a very pretty girl. She was also a cursed one, but very lucky - no abnormal colors of any kind. She had sparkling aqua eyes, and shimmering, onix black hair. She was wearing black jeans, and a red, long sleeved shirt - a combination of her favorite colors.

"Naomi..." whispered Sakura, "It's been ... quite a while."

"Yeah! I got some funds from my bank account, you know, the one I've had since I was, like, five! So, I had plenty for coming here AND even for renting a nearby apartment! Not to mention enough to stay at a hotel for a while until I can get the apartment! Seems I'm more loaded than I thought!"

"Eh? But Naomi, I mean, can't you stay...with me?"

Naomi paused, "Well, it's always good to have a 'Plan B', yeah?" Naomi replied cheerfully.

"Ewww! Look!" yelled out a familiar, unwanted voice, "The American freak is taking a liking to girls!"

Naomi and Sakura looked up from their position on the ground and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair up in pigtails, together with another girl with short red hair - Minami and Mio...

"You are such a bitch, Garnet!" blurted out Minami, "C'mon, Mio, let's leave this lesbo couple alone..."

"Oh, I just got here, you've already pissed me off!" yelled Naomi, snapping into a brutal rage. She snapped a long branch off of one of the nearby trees, and charged at the girls with it.

In sheer terror, the girls ran off, Naomi chasing them.

"Yeah, keep running you filthy vultures!" Naomi yelled, when she tripped over a ledge, and almost fell onto the ground, but thankfully, someone was there to cushion her fall.

Naomi was a little bit dazed, but then looked up to face her hero, and was dazzled by how handsome this strong man was. He had flaring, white and black hair, a few loops and his ears, and these gorgeous eyes...

"You okay...?" he asked, shocked.

"Y-Yeah..." replied Naomi, pushing some of her silky strands behind her left ear, "Umm...who are you?"

"H-Hatsuharu Sohma..." the young man replied, getting Naomi back to her feet.

"Umm, N-Naomi Garnet..."

"Uh, you know, err, you can just call me 'Haru'..."

"Haru..."

"Naomi-San!" cried out Sakura, running up to where Naomi and Haru stood.

"Huh? What's with the 'San'?" asked Naomi.

"Oh, um, sorry...Japanese dialect...it's getting to me..."

"Oh umm, Sakura, this is-"

"Hatsuharu Sohma. I know, I've met him before. Yuki introduced us." interrupted Sakura. Naomi's eyes widened both with shock and with delight.

"Oh yeah...Sakura right? You're the girl he's getting married to!" replied Haru.

Wrong thing to say...

You see, Naomi had no idea about Sakura's engagement. As a matter of fact, she was told Sakura was going to Japan for educational reasons. Being that Naomi can have very strong reactions (ex: scene where she chases girls with branch) Sakura did not want her to know or worry...

"WHAT! A WEEK AND YOU'RE ENGAGED!" yelled out Naomi in shock, "THINK THINGS OVER RATIONALLY! IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO CHANGE YOUR MIND!"

"Umm, actually...Sakura doesn't have a choice..." mumbled Haru.

"What!" cried Naomi.

"It is...a forced marriage. My mother was part of this family..." said Sakura, "I don't have a choice, really."

"Oh..." Naomi's glazed eyes peered into Sakura's pink pupils. She was shocked, and a little hurt that Sakura hadn't told her before.

"Well then, since she's here and has no place to stay, Naomi's gonna have to go see Akito." said Haru.

"Who's Akito?"

"No, Haru, I'll talk to him about it." suggested Sakura.

"Who's Akito?"

"He's gonna want to see her eventually!" replied Haru.

"WHO THE HELL IS AKITO!" Haru and Sakura turned, finally noticing Naomi's demands.

"Umm..." Naomi gave a light blush, "...yeah, err, who's Akito?"

"Well, Akito-"

"She'll find out on her own...or not."interrupted Sakura., "I'll go talk to him about it...Haru, go walk Naomi to Shigure's...if anything, I'll see if there's an extra house on Sohma property..." Sakura then turned and left, walking in the direction of the main house area.

"Is...is she angry at me?" Naomi mumbled unhappily.

"Why would she be?"

"She...never just turned and left...without even saying 'bye' or 'see you later' or something..." Naomi looked down at her fumbling hands, "She's changed...I saw it in her eyes...she's...different..."

"Well..." replied Haru, "I didn't know Sakura before she came here, so I can't agree or disagree. C'mon, let me just walk you home."

And then, Haru quietly escorted Naomi home.

**Later on ...**

"So ... this is Sakura's cousin?" Yuki inquired.

Haru stood patiently at the door with Naomi, who at the moment was very confused. She didn't know who Yuki was, and this 'Akito' figure had a very vacant description.

"She has no place to stay, and-"

"Don't say that! I was originally planning on staying at a hotel, but Sakura doesn't want me to ..." Naomi interrupted.

"Well, it's not problem that she stays here. But we don't have any extra rooms." said Shigure.

"Don't be an idiot, Shigure. The girl can bunk with Sakura. Easy as pie." said Kyo.

"Well, then it's settled. This house is now one person bigger!" cheered Shigure, "And now there's one more girl to peek at while she's taking a shower!"

Naomi immediatly shielded her breasts with her arms, "WHAT?"

"Jackass!" yelled Kyo.

"Oops!" giggled Shigure, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Well then, I'll be leaving now. See ya!" And then Haru left.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here!" greeted Tohru, "I'll get a futon ready for you!" Tohru led Naomi to Sakura's room, where a futon was to be laid out as a nice little bed.

"So ... this is Sakura's bedroom?"

"Yes! She hasn't really made herself at home with it yet, but it is despite it's plain appearance." replied Tohru, setting up some pillows and sheets.

Naomi looked around, and this Tohru girl was right. There was only a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a wardrobe along with a closet. The room had no decoration in it, so it seemed so empty compared to Sakura's bedroom at home. She was always much more lively and cheerful, but this whole Japanese environment seemed to change not only her surroundings, but her own heart as well. So it was only Naomi's job to make sure to that, in the end, Sakura was happy.

'Even if it would cost my own happiness ...'

"Naomi-San?"

"Y-Yes, Tohru ... err ... San!" replied Naomi hastily.

"You're futon is ready ... dinner is going to be made in about an hour. Sakura should be home rather shortly. So, just make yourself comfortable ... where is your luggage?"

"It's suppose to be delivered here, to this address, by tomorrow morning. In the mean time, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind if I borrowed some clothes." Naomi replied with a grin. Tohru laughed and then left.

"Well then," Naomi said, hand and hips, scanning the room, "It looks like I have some work to do."

**About two hours later ...**

Sakura entered the house to the smell of food. She inhaled the delicious scent. She was hungry.

Upon entering the house, Naomi nearly hit her knee on the small table, raising herself up immediatly once Sakura entered the room.

"Sakura! Where have you been!"

" ... just taking care of business, Naomi ... I see dinner's ready."

"Yeah, Tohru-Kun cooks like ... wow!" Naomi happily exclaimed, "Come on, sit down and eat!"

Sakura hesitated, "No, it's okay. I already ate." Sakura lied. Even though she was hungry, there was just something inside her that made her ... not want to eat.

"Well then make believe you're hungry again." said Naomi, pushing Sakura into a seat at the table, "Eat." Naomi stared at Sakura sternly until she picked up her eating utensils and began to eat her food. Naomi had noticed that since she had left, Sakura looked like she had lost weight, big time.

After eating her fill, Sakura and Naomi headed towards their bedroom.

"You're bedroom was awfully plain, you know ..." said Naomi.

"I know." replied Sakura, "I just haven't been able to decorate."

"You're bedroom back at home was filled with stuff though ..."

"I know, but ..." Sakura immediatly stopped talking upon entering her bedroom. Her white, vacant walls were now coated with photos, posters of various celebrity hunks back in the US, and a sea green wallpaper. And then, her plain white sheets seemed to have magically transformed in bedset featuring a beautiful blue and green pattern.

"Holy crap ..." remarked Sakura, "Did you do this, Naomi?"

"Yup!" Naomi nodded with a grin.

Sakura looked around, dropping her bookbag at the door. It looked ... spiffy.

"You you like it?" Naomi asked in an excited tone.

"Y-Ya ..." replied Sakura almost in a whisper. The room reminded her of her old home, her old country.

Her old self.

Naomi knew it too - the environment caused a total switch in Sakura's personality. She used to be a cheerful, optimistic, and sassy girl like Naomi.

But she had changed in a matter of days ...

"Thank you, Naomi-San ... I really appreciate it." said Sakura, wrapping her arms around her dear friend.

"No problem, Sakura! But after that long hour flight, and all the decorating I've done in here, I'm pooped!" exclaimed Naomi cheerfully, plopping down into her futon.

"Your japanese isn't all that bad, Naomi-San." laughed Sakura, a bright smile on her face.

"Of course it isn't, but ... can you cut it with the 'san'? You talk to me as if I'm some sort of queen."

"Okay, Naomi. But ... I didn't see any luggage. Where did you get those pajamas? Did you-" Sakura suddenly realized that one of her pajama sets were missing, and then noticed it was in Naomi.

"My luggage is being delivered here early in the morning. I figured you wouldn't mind until then." Naomi replied, smiling. Sakura smiled back, turned off the lights, and settled into her own bed.

"What school are you going to?" Sakura suddenly asked out of the darkness.

"Kawaia High, where you're going. Why?"

"... does that mean you'll have to borrow my uniform too?"

**Meanwhile, at the main house ...**

"Tell me, Akito ... why Yuki is engaged to that Sakura Garnet woman?"

"I have my reasons. I've seen it in his eyes - he's become attached to that monster, Tohru Honda." Akito seemed to stir impatiently in his seat, taking a sip of his hot mint tea.

"Isn't that the same story with Kyo?"

"Of course ... but he will be locked up soon enough anyways - no need."

"This seems of such a minor reason, Akito ... either you're lying or there must be another reason why Yuki is being engaged to a complete stranger."

"Yes, there is ... you see, there is always more than one way to break a curse ..."

"What is your point?"

Akito smiled, "Well, in this case, we will not find any methods in a book ... I found out a way to break the curse ..."

"Why would you wish to do that? The curse is the only reason why everyone gives you what you want."

"That's shit. I'll get my wishes either way, I'll make sure of it ... but there is no way that I will die. Not so that others of non-importance can live."

"Well then ... what's your idea?"

"It will require a great overpower of unwanted emotion ... devastation ..."

" ... and?"

"Sakura has a different kind of curse ... a curse built on negative emotion ... when she goes into a complete sorrowful, desperate, devastated, or agitated state, she turns into a creature ... this creature can, if someone gets to close to it, make someones mind get to a suicidal state. All of their happiness will wither away ... leaving nothing but evil."

"What's the end result?"

"Well, the overpowering emotion can - and most probably will - shatter the bonds of the curse."

"How the hell does that happen?"

"I don't feel like explaining - it's too complicated."

"And ... what does any of this have to do with Yuki?"

Akito smirked, "He's damn your son. Figure it out for yourself.

**I know ... really short and even more pointless. I promise a better chapter next time, and I'm SO SO SOOO sorry for the uber delay/\ Please forgive me of my nonsense!**

**Dezu**


End file.
